Recovering from Insanity
by Karategurl13
Summary: With Blackout gone, the team starts to recover from their ordel, but the Leaguers still one question on their minds. How did Blackout know so much about them? When Diana is accused of being a mole, she is willing to do anything to clear her name. Even if it means challenging everything she believes in. WonderBat. Sequel to Insanity. Must read Insanity first to know what's going on.
1. The Accused

Hey everybody! This is the aftermath to Insanity! Thank you to jasmine nightshade and Brightpath 2 for inspiring me to do this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Wonder woman fidgeted in chair as she waited for the Justice League meeting to start. It had been only a week since the events with Blackout occurred and everyone was still reeling from their experience, especially her. The heroine was emotionally torn. The superhero part of her was glad that Blackout couldn't cause anymore chaos, but the civilian part of her was mourning the death of her brother. Even though Blackout was a ruthless villain, he was still her family which was exactly why she spent all day yesterday planning his funeral. The stress of the whole situation was making her head hurt. Everyone's conversations stopped as soon as the Dark Knight walked into the meeting room. All eyes were on him as he took his place at the head of the table.

"I called this meeting to discuss the recent events that occurred last week involving Blackout, the team and several members of the Justice League."

Batman pressed a button and a large screen appeared in the middle of the table. It showed a clear image of the team in the cave. All of their spirits looked broken. Wally was sitting on the couch slowly eating a large bowl of popcorn. He had bandages wrapped around his stomach and his arm was still in a sling from his encounter with the villain. Artemis was sitting in a chair near the kitchen table with her head in her hands. Conner was sitting on the floor, slowly petting Wolf's back. Even the pet looked depressed. Rocket was sitting on the couch with her head rest on the arm rest. Kaldur was standing against the wall that lead to the kitchen. The bullet wound in his shoulder was wrapped with thick white bandages. Even now, the leader of the team was still calm. Robin and Zatanna were sitting on the couch. He stroked her silky hair as she laid against his chest. A few tears slipped out her eyes, but the Boy Wonder wiped them away. He was trying to be her rock, but on the inside, he was a wreck. M'Gann was the worst of the bunch. She was sitting on the kitchen floor with her knees to her chest. Her light green face was stained with a never ending river of tears. The only sounds in the room were her soft whimpers.

The Leaguers hated seeing the team like this. The incident with Blackout really messed their heads. This was 10 times worse than the failed exercise.

"As you can see, the members of the team are still… troubled by the incident with Blackout." Batman said, calmly.

"Troubled? More like mortified." Flash said, rubbing his temples.

Batman was about to say something, but was cut off by J'onn.

"I must agree my friend. I myself am still disturbed by what happened." he said, standing up.

"Which is exactly why I called this meeting. The team won't be given any missions or go on patrol until they have a therapy secession with Black Canary." Bruce explained, turning to the heroine.

"I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises. The team went through a lot." Dinah said, clenching her fists. Just the thought of the horror they went through made her sick. Batman nodded and turned to the rest of the League.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to say?" Batman asked, looking at his fellow teammates.

"I do." Roy said, a little louder than necessary. He stood up and ignored the look that Greem Arrow was giving him.

"I know Blackout's dead, but there's something that I have to know."

"Like what?" Aquaman asked.

"How did Blackout know so much about us? Not only did he know all the names of everyone on the League and the Team, but he also knew intimate details about our lives. I think he was tipped."

That last statement caused everyone to look at each other with curious expressions on their faces. Diana just crossed her arms over her chest and prayed to Hera that Roy wasn't going to say what she thought he was. Batman thought about what the 18 year old said for a second.

"He has a point. He did know a lot about us." Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) said.

"Could it be the Light? Maybe one of them hacked our comm link signal."

"I don't think so. Even if they did, they wouldn't have known that Wally and Artemis are dating. I say that Blackout was being feed information about us by someone _close_ to him. Perhaps… his sister." Roy said, turning to stare at Diana.

The amazon princess glared at him intensely before hopping out her seat and slamming her fists on the table, causing to shake.

"If you think I gave Daniel any information about you all, you're crazy." she growled.

"Well Diana, it would make sense that someone on the inside gave him information." Superman said, slowly.

She stared at the farm boy for a second before slapping him hard across the face.

"How dare you? I didn't even know that Daniel was my brother until he told me."

"If you didn't know him that well, then why do you keep calling him Daniel?" Roy asked.

"That's enough Harper." Bruce hissed.

The crimson archer didn't listen. Instead he kept running his big mouth.

"Come on, it's the most reasonable explanation. For all we know, she helped him set up the entire thing!"

"ROY!" Dinah yelled, glaring at her son.

He stopped and sat back down in his seat. Batman put a hand on shoulder, but she knocked it away. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and fell out of the room as fast as she could. Bruce walked over to where Red Arrow was sitting. GA immediately got up and stood in front of him.

"Bats, listen to me. He didn-" the elder archer was cut off by Bruce knocking him out of the way and grabbing Roy by the collar.

"Listen to me Harper and listen good. If you ever accuse another Leaguer of being a mole or doing anything illegal without solid evidence, I will make you regret being born. Do you understand me?" Batman hissed, staring into the archer as if he were trying to bore holes in him. A sudden burst of courage spread throughout his body.

"You don't scare me."

Everyone in the room gasped and Flash hid under the table. Batman was shocked by his boldness, but he refused to show it. Instead of killing Roy like everyone expected, he left go of his collar and stalked out of the room with his black cape flowing behind him. The 18 year old straightened out his shirt and turned to his terrified mentor.

"See Ollie, I'm fine. I don't know wha-" Roy was cut off by a batarang coming out of nowhere and embedding in the wall 5 centimeters from Roy's head. Red Arrow stared at it wide eyed before passing out from the shock.

_Meanwhile_

Diana had tears streaming down her face as she flew from the meeting room to the zeta beam. How could they not trust her? She could understand Roy saying something like that, but Clark. How could he say that to her? Did other people on the League think she was a traitor too? Wonder woman knew that there was only one thing to do. The Amazon princess flew as fast as she could towards the zeta beam. As she went into the beam she heard Bruce call her name, but she didn't turn around. Diana knew that she had a long road ahead of her in order to clear her name.

**Please review! =)**

**Who should get the first therapy secession? **

**Wally**

**Kaldur**

**Conner**

**Artemis**

**Zatanna**

**Rocket**

**Robin**

**M'Gann**


	2. Just the Beginning

Hey everybody! I can't believe how many reviews I have already after only one chapter! I excepted like 6 or 7 and I got 23! I love my fans! Shout out to AelitaoftheWolves, Guest, Nightwing Master of the Aster, gamernerd101, archergirlxo, spencerlonewolf, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, Lakeshine, Guest, Alchemist15, That dorky blonde, Archergirl224, Brightpath2, FallingSkiesxxxHalMason, Abbie-As-Sue.29, Guest, Guest, YueRaven224, Dimension Traveler, ChalantForever46, wonderpanda10 and Lunabell Star!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Black Canary tapped her fingers on the green armrest as she patiently waited for her first therapy patient to come in. She heard the metal door slide open and M'Gann walked in the room with her arms wrapped around herself. The young hero didn't even make eye contact with her as she took her seat in front of her. Dinah put her hands in her lap and sat back in her seat. She knew it was going to be hard getting through to the Martain since she had been through so much. Anything she said could cause her to have a mental breakdown. The teen had a never ending river of tears running down her face. She looked so broken and helpless. This made the elder hero's heart ache. After a few more minutes of crying, M'Gann finally opened her mouth.

"I don't deserve to be called a hero. I'm a traitor. A pawn in Blackout's game. Maybe Roy's right. Maybe I can't be trusted." she said, looking down at her feet.

Dinah squeezed the arm rest of the chair tighter at the sound of her son's name. She would hurt Roy later, but right now, she had to focus on the matter at hand.

"M'Gann, you are an amazing hero. What happened wasn't your fault. Blackout was controlling you."

The teen sighed and looked up at her with puffy, red eyes.

"I should've fought harder to get him out of my mind. I should've broken free. Huh, I'm a poor excuse for a psychic." she muttered.

"M'Gann you are _**not **_a poor excuse. Blackout was an extremely powerful villain who captured the Team and the founding members of the League, including your uncle. You're powers have been improving everyday and both me and your uncle are very proud of you. Nobody blames you for anything."

Black Canary could tell that the teen didn't believe her just by the look in her eyes. She was the was there when her uncle reluctantly told her that she was willing to kill the rest of the League and herself on command. She had never seen the girl so broken and helpless before. Not even after the failed exercise. The two sat in complete silence until M'Gann got up the nerve to ask the elder hero a question that had been plaguing her mind for a while.

"Black Canary."

"Yes, M'Gann?"

"Is it true what Uncle J'onn said about Robin? That he…. died?" **(A/N In Insanity, M'Gann was put under Blackout's control before Robin was tortured and killed)**

Dinah stared at her as she tried to decide how she should tell her. After a minute, the elder hero finally looked up at her and nodded her head. M'Gann immediately covered her mouth and fell to her knees as fresh tears fell from her face and stained the rug beneath her. Black Canary immediately went to her side and wrapped her arms around the crying teen. Miss M wept into the elder hero's chest as she thought about the horror her little brother must've went through. The stayed like this for awhile as M'Gann cries filled the large room.

_Meanwhile_

Diana soared through the clear blue skies as her destination came into sight. She knew in order to clear her name, she had to go back to where it all started. She was heading home to Themyscira . The amazon princess needed answers and she wasn't leaving until she got them. Wonder woman flew towards the shore of Themyscira and landed gracefully on the sandy white beaches. Beyond the beautiful beaches stood white buildings trimmed with gold that kissed the sky. Her home hadn't changed a bit. There wasn't a person in sight. The princess was happy to be home, but she also somewhat dreaded seeing her mother again. Ever since she left for man's world, the two had a rocky relationship, but it was starting to get better.

The princess slowly walked along the cobble stone road that lead into the city that she grew up in. As Diana walked further into the city, she heard gasps from people around her and watched as they kneeled in the presence of her.

"The princess has returned!" she heard one man yell.

"All hail the princess!" a woman yelled.

Soon after, everyone in the city was chanting it too. Wonder woman didn't really like all the attention she was getting, but she didn't want to be rude so she just smiled and waved to her people. Diana continued walking towards the large white and gold building that stood in the middle of the city. Before she was even half way there, she head the sound of horse hoofs on the cobble stone road. She looked to her right and saw her mother riding towards her on her golden chariot with a white horse in front of it. Her mother's blond hair was flowing behind her as she came closer to her daughter. Diana felt her heart speed up a little and her palms started to get calmy. This was it. There was no turning back now.

"Diana. Oh, it is so good to see you again. I've missed you." Queen Hippolyta said, getting off of her chariot and hugging her daughter tightly.

"I've missed you too, mother."

"Why have you decided to come home after all these years?"

Wonder woman clenched her hands as she tried to pick the right words to use.

"There are some things that have been troubling me. Things I need to talk to you about." Diana answered, as calmly as possible.

"Oh, well let's go back to the dining hall where we can talk privately." she said, getting back on her chariot.

Diana stepped on her mother's chariot and the two road off towards the gold and white building. As they were riding through the city, Wonder woman felt the knot in her stomach getting bigger and bigger. She didn't know how to explain to her mother that she found out that she had a brother and that Daniel was dead. Suddenly, the princess grabbed her head as a massive head ache came over her. She closed her eyes and a fuzzy vision and loud voices filled her head.

_She heard the loud crying of a baby boy and she saw two people arguing. A man and a woman. The woman looked like the younger version of her mother, but she didn't recognize the man. He was wearing black, red and brown armor with a sword at his side. He had long, flowing black hair with crystal blue eyes and a scar on his cheek._

"_This is all your fault!" her mother yelled._

"_My fault? You're the one who wanted to keep them."_

"_That's because I thought they were both girls. Not a __**boy**__ and a girl! Men are not allowed on Themyscira. Even infant boys are forbidden." she hissed._

"_And yet, here I am."_

"_I had a moment of weakness and I pray to the gods that watch over Themyscira for forgiveness, but I can't have a boy live here."_

"_Even if that boy is your son? __**Our **__son? The prince of Themyscira?"_

"_He is no prince. He is a disgrace. Now get __**rid **__of him!"_

Diana jumped as she was suddenly flashed back to reality and fell off of the chariot and onto the road.

"Diana!" Queen Hippolyta yelled, pulling on the reins of the horse, causing it to stop.

The amazon princess slowly lifted herself off of the ground as her mother ran to her side. She rubbed her head as her mother took her in her arms.

"Diana, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." she said.

"Don't worry. You may stay the night and we shall talk tomorrow."

Wonder woman nodded slowly as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Her mother put her daughter's arm over her shoulder and they walked the short distance to the large building. Little did they know, somebody was watching them from the shadows. The man looked at Diana and chuckled deeply.

" Hehehehehe. This is only the beginning, little sister."

**Please review! =)**

**Who should have the next therapy secession?**

**Wally**

**Kaldur**

**Artemis**

**Conner**

**Zatanna**

**Rocket**

**P.S, if you're wondering why I didn't put Robin in the list above, it's because I wanted to save the best for last.**


	3. A Turn for the Worse

Hey everybody! Shout out to Nightwing Master of the Aster, purpledragon98, Alchemist15, spencerlonewolf, Lakeshine, AelitaoftheWolves, WaterbendingGrayson, guest, Nightwing lover xoxo, Lunabell Star, Abbie-As-Sue.29, that dorky blonde, wonderpanada10, guest, guest, Brightpath2 and YJRobinforver134!

Disclaimer: I don't the characters below except for Blackout.

The blond heroine watched as the young martain left the therapy room and the door automatically closed behind her. She didn't have to wait long before the metal door swished open. The red headed speedster slowly walked through the door. His usually bright green eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. Along with the thick white bandages that were wrapped around his ribs, Wally had his right arm in a red sling with a yellow lightning bolt on it.

The young hero sat down on the lime green couch and looked down at his feet. The two sat in an awkward silence until the teen finally spoke up.

"I couldn't save my girlfriend from the effects of the fear gas and I couldn't save my best friend from being tortured by Joker. I watched him die and I couldn't do anything to stop it. How can I call myself a hero?" Wally said, with a sigh.

Dinah's eyes softened and she immediately felt her heart ache for the hero.

"Wally, you have every right to call yourself a hero. It may not feel like it at the time, but this is just a part of life. Everything is going to be alright."

Suddenly, the speedster shot up out of his seat and got in the heroine's face.

"You don't know everything's going to be alright! You weren't in that room! You didn't hear his screams! You didn't see his blood pool on the floor beneath him after Blackout stabbed him in the heart! SO HOW CAN YOU POOSSIBLY THINK THAT EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?"

Black Canary stared at him stunned and wide eyed for a second before taking a deep breath and digging her finger nails into her hand.

"Because I felt the same way as you a few years ago."

Kid Flash stopped dead in his tracks and unclenched his fists slowly. He walked over to his seat and sat down.

"It was my first month on the Justice League and Batman was always bossing me around. Giving me order after order, but I always obeyed them. One day, the Watchtower got a call about a hostage situation at a Star City Elementary School. Green Arrow and I were the only ones available at the time, so we went. Green Arrow was trying to calm down bystanders while I went inside to get as many people out as possible. The guy was armed with a fully loaded pistol. He blamed the school for him losing his teaching license and eventually, his house. After about half an hour, he let all of the children go, but he refused to let the teacher go. I tried reasoning with him over and over again, but he wouldn't budge. After a full hour of going back and forth with me and getting calls from the police, he finally snapped. The gunman turned to me and started firing all of the bullets in the gun. I was able to dodge most of them, but the last one hit me in my shoulder. After that, everything gets a little fuzzy. I remembered hearing a scream and lots of noise. Then everything went blank. When I woke up, I was in the medical wing of the Watchtower with Batman and Green Arrow at my side. They said that the gunman was dead, but he managed to shoot the teacher in his temple. He was dead before he hit the ground."

Kid Flash stared at her in disbelief as she wiped her crystal blue eyes with the back of her glove. He had never seen this side of her before. She seemed so sad and helpless.

"I blamed myself for his death everyday. Seeing his family suffering was just another dagger in my heart. I stopped being Black Canary for awhile and I moved back in with my uncle, Wildcat. I swore to myself that I would never put on the costume again."

"W-what changed your mind?"

"I was running in the park one day and I saw a little girl with pigtails in a bright pink dress with an ice cream cone in her hand. She was so busy eating it that she didn't even see that a car was heading right towards her. I grabbed her just in time. The girl smiled at me and ran over to her mom. In that moment, I realized what it really meant to be a hero. We don't just put on the costume to save lives or put scumbags away. It's more than that. We put on the costume so that another child like her can wake up everyday and smile about the day ahead instead of fearing it. That's why we do what we do. To protect the innocent and punish the evil."

Wally felt tears rolled down his face and he looked up at her with watery eyes. Dinah leaned over and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

" Nothing that happened to Robin or Artemis was your fault. And even though it doesn't feel like it, you deserve to be called a hero and those two should be proud to have someone like you. You are a hero and nothing will ever change that."

Wally leaned forward and hugged Black Canary tightly. She hugged him back and rubbed small circles on his back as he cried into her jacket.

Meanwhile

_The room was large and the walls were covered in ancient paintings. There were blood soaked towels and cloths scattered all over the floor. The soft cries of a baby girl filled the room. Queen Hippolyta laid in a large bed as she wrapped her baby girl in a white blanket that was trimmed with gold. She rubbed her back in small circles as she tried to calm her down. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she stared at her daughter. The girl was small and she had puffs of black hair starting to appear on her head. The little girl latched onto her mom's finger with her tiny fist. This made the woman smile even more. Her daughter already had the strength of a true Amazon warrior. The queen looked up as she heard the creaking of the wooden door. She frowned deeply when she saw a man with long black hair and blue eyes walk in with a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket._

"_I thought I told you to get rid of it." she snarled, through gritted teeth._

"_First of all, the "it" is our son and second, I don't take orders from you" he said, brushing the boy's cheek._

_He glanced over at the tiny bundle in his mistress's arms and smiled. He went to touch her, but Queen Hippolyta held her baby girl closer to her._

"_She's my daughter. I have a right to hold her."_

"_You have no right! You may have helped create her, but you are __**not**__ her father."_

"_Oh really, what happens when she grows up? She'll want to know who her father is. What then?" he asked._

"_As the people in man's world say, I will cross that road when I get to it." she said._

_The man rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the baby boy in his arms as he yawned adorably. The baby boy balled his hand into a tiny fist rubbed his eyes. The scene made the man's heart melt. Even though his mistress wanted him to get rid of this baby, even he didn't have the heart to do it. Queen Hippolyta smiled as her daughter giggled and started playing with her long, golden hair._

"_I shall name you Diana, princess of Themyscira."_

_The long haired man turned to her with a curious look on his face. She saw this and sighed heavily._

"_What is it now?"_

"_Aren't you going to give your son a name too?"_

"_Like I said, he is not my son. Now get rid of him!"_

_Her yelling caused the baby boy to cry loudly and large crocodile tears rolled down his face. The man gently pushed the boy against his chest and started bouncing him slowly. The queen rolled her eyes and slowly got up from the large bed with Diana in her arms. As she was walking through the door, she turned to him with an irritated look on her face._

"_Leave this island at once, Hades and take that monstrosity with you."_

_Queen Hippolyta walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Hades glared at the door and then looked down at the little bundle of joy in his hands._

"_Don't worry, my son. I will always love you. I shall name you Daniel, after my father. He was a brave warrior and know that you will grow up and achieve the same greatness. Possibly better. And once you have proven yourself to me, we will rule over the earth as father and son."_

A loud beeping noise knocked Diana out of her dream. She sat up slowly and groaned as she felt the same intense pounding sensation in temples from yesterday return. The amazon princess looked on her dresser and saw the small, yellow lights on her Justice League communicator flashing on and off. Wonder woman hesitated to answer it, but she didn't really have a choice. It could be important. She reluctantly picked up the device and put it to her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Diana, where are you?" Clark asked, distressed.

The princess rolled her eyes at the sound of the hero's voice and resisted the urge to hang up then and there.

"None of your business Clark." she said, harshly.

There was a loud sigh on the other side of the line before the over grown boy scout spoke up again.

"Listen Diana, I know what I said yesterday was a little out of line-"

He was cut off by a very pissed off Diana.

"A little?! You accused me of working with a villain in front of everybody without having any evidence what so ever!"

"And I'm sorry about that, but you have to listen to me-"

"I can take be accused of something like this by someone as impulsive and closed minded as Roy, but you! Of all people! I thought you trusted me. You're like a brother to me Clark. How could you possibly think that I had anything to do with what happened? Yes, Daniel is- was my brother, but that doesn't mean that I helped him in any way, shape or form."

"Diana please, listen to me." Clark begged.

"No you listen to me Kent. If you aren't going to find out who was giving Blackout information then I will." Diana said, pacing back and forth in her room.

"But Diana-"

"Call me back when you get your head out of your a**."

With that, the amazon princess hung up her communicator before Clark could even react. She took a deep breath and walked over to her personal bathroom. There were so many thoughts running through her head, she didn't know where to begin. Diana ran some cold water into the sink and splashed some on her flawless face. Wonder woman looked at herself in the mirror as the liquid slowly dripped off of her face. She could still hear her heart beating in her ears from her argument. There was soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Diana, are you alright? I heard you yelling." her mom asked, through the door.

"I'm fine mother."

"Oh, alright. I'll be waiting in the royal palace over breakfast." the queen said.

"Ok." Diana said.

The princess waited until she heard soft footsteps leaving her room to lock the door and turn on the water to the shower. She took off her Wonder woman costume and placed them carefully on the bathroom counter. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her entire body. Diana was slightly nervous about having breakfast with her mother, but she needed answers. After a few minutes of letting the water run over her entire body, she turned off the water and dried off. The amazon warrior put on a white sundress with golden sandals. Nothing too fancy. After putting on her signature silver bracelets, Diana opened the bathroom door and headed downstairs to the royal palace.

Memories flooded her mind as she walked down the white tiled hallway. Portraits of her and her mother were hanging on the walls and freshly planted ferns rested beneath each window. The sunlight filled the hallway, causing everything to sparkle and shine. Diana stopped in front of the royal palace dining room door and took a deep breath.

"Now or never." she muttered, to herself.

Wonder woman pushed open the door and was greeted with the some what pleasant face of her mother. The queen of Themyscira was sitting in front of table filled with food. Diana put on the happiest smile she could and walked over to where her mother was sitting.

"Mother." she said, wrapping her arms around her.

Queen Hippolyta hugged her daughter back and took in her features. She missed her daughter and it was good to see her again. After Diana told her that she was in love with a man, more specifically a man who dresses up like a bat, the two had a failing out. This was the main reason why she was surprised to hear that her daughter had returned home.

"Sit down my daughter. Enjoy the feast that the chefs have prepared for us."

Diana sat down and stared at the plate of food in front of her. She really didn't feel like eating right now, but she didn't want to seem rude so she picked up her fork and put a little in her mouth. The only sounds in the room were the clinging of forks against the glass plates. The amazon princess would glance over at her mother every few seconds to decide when to confront her with the newly discovered information.

"So Diana, how is life in man's world?" she asked, sipping on some water.

"It's nice. I admit, it can be hectic at times, but I always have somebody to turn to. Men are not what you think. Not all of them are bad."

"Diana, if you are suggesting that I let a man on Themyscira, you have gone crazy."

Wonder woman bit the inside of her lip and squeezed her glass until it almost shattered. Her mother was lying right to her face.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should give them a chance." Diana said, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

Her mother put down her fork and stared at her.

"Ok Diana, what is this really about? Why did you return home after all these years? Oh great Hera. Diana, please tell me you're not pregnant by that.. man"

The princess stared at her wide eyed as the shock set in.

"Wha- no mother! I am not pregnant!"

Queen Hippoltya gave a huge sigh of relief and drank some more water. This was it. If she didn't say something now then she never would. Wonder woman mustered up all the courage she could and finally found her voice.

"But I know you were."

The woman immediately gagged on her water and stared at her daughter wide eyed.

"Diana, what are you-"

"I know that you didn't make me from the sand of Themyscira. You let Hades on this island. You let him touch you and then you gave birth to me and my brother Daniel." Wonder woman said, with tears in her eyes.

"Diana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was ashamed. I had a moment of weakness and I had intercourse with a man. I wanted to forget it ever happened, but then I found out that I was pregnant. I prayed to the gods that I would have a girl and when I saw that Daniel was a boy, I was ashamed and disappointed. Then I gave birth to you. My little moon and stars. I'm sorry Diana, I really am."

"Sorry? Because of what you did, Daniel became a villain. Not only that, but he kidnapped 8 teenage heroes and the founding members of the Justice League including me. And to top it all off, he murdered two people and tried to kill me too. Your son tried to kill your little moon and stars."

Queen Hippolyta covered her mouth with her hand and tears rolled down her face as the realization hit her like a bus.

"W-where is he? I want to talk to him."

Diana huffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You can't mother. He's dead. Been that way for a week." she said, throwing down her napkin and standing up from her seat.

"H-how?"

"Oh, so you care about him now?"

The princess turned and walked away from the table.

"Diana, where are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible."

The princess pushed the door open so hard that it broke off the hinges. Diana felt her heart pounding in her ears as she stomped down the white tiled hallway. She was beyond pissed. First her mom lies to her face and then she says she's sorry for ignoring her son and depriving him of his royal birthright. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the steady footsteps behind her until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. She saw thick black hiking boots walk in front of her. The warrior slowly lifted her head up and she paled considerably when she saw the face.

"D-Daniel?"

The villain smirked at her and crossed his large arms over his chest.

"The one and only."

"B-but you're dead."

"Hmm, let's test that theory little sister."

With that, Blackout pulled his sword and lunged at fallen princess.

_**Please review!**_

_**Who should get the next therapy secession?**_

_**Conner**_

_**Kaldur**_

_**Rocket **_

_**Zatanna**_

_**Artemis**_


	4. The Bigger Picture

Hey everybody! Shout out to Nightwing Master of the Aster, Abbie- As- Sue.29, AelitaoftheWolves, Nightwing loverxoxo, Lakeshine, wonderpanda10, Brightpath2, Alchemist15, spencerlonewolf, YJRobinForever134, Archergirl224, and Catlover99! And thank you to Alchemist15 and Brightpath2 for helping me with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Diana felt her breath hitch in her throat as the sword came down towards her in what seemed like slow motion. The amazon princess could only cover her body with her forearm as her brother swung down at her. She closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the blow to come, but it never did. Diana opened her eyes and saw Blackout's sword imbedded in the wall next to her. She looked up at him and saw that he was holding his hand out for her. The amazon princess stared at him completely dumbfounded before slowly taking his hand. Once she was back on her feet, Diana grabbed Daniel by his neck and slammed his back against the white tiled wall. She raised her fist and held it in front of his unmasked face.

"I don't know how you survived Blackout, but this time you won't be hurting anybody else." She said, through gritted teeth.

Instead of smirking at her like she expected, Daniel raised his large calloused hands in as if he was surrendering.

"I wasn't planning to."

Wonder woman raised an eyebrow at his response and tightened her neck on his neck. Whatever trick he was trying to play, she wasn't going to fall for it. The princess wanted to knock him out for the horror he put the Team through, but she couldn't bring herself to do it for some reason.

"Whatever game you're playing, it's not going to work Daniel."

"There's no game being played here Diana. I just want to talk to you."

"You won't get the chance. The guards will be here any minute now." She said, glaring at him.

Daniel let an eerie smile spread across his face and his eyes turned to slits.

"I doubt that." He said, pointing behind her.

Wonder woman turned around and her jaw dropped at what she saw. The heavily armored guards that running towards the siblings were frozen in their place. She looked behind them and saw her mother with a distressed look on her face. None of them were moving and they were surrounded by a blue hue. As if things couldn't get any weirder she looked out of the window and saw blue birds frozen in midair with their wings spread out at their sides. The princess couldn't believe her eyes. Blackout just stopped time. This made the amazon warrior wonder what other powers her brother had. Diana was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Daniel had broken out of her grasp until he grabbed her arm and threw her into a large statue, causing it to collapse.

"What happened to not hurting anybody?"

"I wasn't, but it appears that violence is the only way that I can get your attention." Blackout said, flying over to her and removing some of the rubble off of her back. She stood up and examined the villain up and down. He wasn't in his villain costume. Instead he was wearing a black t-shirt that was riddled with holes and jeans to rested low on his hips. His ebony hair all over his head and his crystal blue eyes seemed to sparkle against the bright sunlight. How could somebody who looked so much like her be so different?

"Well, you have my attention. What do you want?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I bet you're wondering how I survived aren't you."

She nodded slightly and watched Blackout carefully as he pulled out a cat charm from the inside of his shirt. It had sparkling emeralds for eyes and the rest of the cat head was covered in tiny yellow gems.

"Unlike you I'm not invulnerable, so when the bullet hit me I thought I was done for. I didn't even remember hitting the ground. All I saw was darkness. I thought I was dead, but then I woke up in the middle of a field. It felt like a bad dream, but when I saw all the blood on my clothes, I knew it was real. That's when I realized that I had this thing on. I didn't know where it came from or how it got on me, all I knew was that I was in danger and that I needed to find you."

"Why me?" Diana asked.

"I didn't know either, but then I started having visions. Vivid visions." Daniel said.

Diana felt her heart stop at the word. Could their visions be connected? Blackout glanced at her and saw the distressed look on her face.

"You've been having them too, haven't you?"

She merely nodded and hugged her arms.

"I've been flashing back to our birth. I saw mother and Hades arguing over you. She wanted him to get rid of you, but he wouldn't do it. So she threw him off this island along with you."

Blackout stared at her before crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his feet.

"I wish mine were that simple." He muttered, looking away from her.

Diana walked over to her big brother and put a hand on his shoulder. She was about to say something, but she was immediately taken over by a vision.

_The room was covered in gray metal, but it was given an amber glow by the flames that quickly filled the room. Blood was splattered on the floor and walls. Only a few feet away was Rocket. The gapping wound on her head was so deep that you could see the white of her skull. Her brown eyes were staring up at the ceiling and her hand was outstretched from the rest of her body as if she was reaching for something. 10 meters away was Superboy, who was lying against a wall. A medium sized piece of kryptonite was sticking out of his temple. His face was a mixture of confusion and anger. He probably didn't even have time to react before it happened. Next to him was M'Gann. She was lying in a large puddle of sweat. Her skin was starting to shrivel and her eyes were blood shot. She slowly tried to grab his hand, but the intense heat was too much for her. Her hand dropped and her lolled. _

_All the way on the other side of the room was Artemis. She pressed against a wall with crimson blood slowly dripping from her lips. The only thing that was holding her up was the large arrow embedded in her heart. It probably got stuck in the wall. Her head was hanging down causing her long blond hair to fall over her face. At her feet was Zatanna. Her head was twisted in the opposite direction and her magician costume was ripped open, revealing her bra. Her blue eyes were filled with shock and pain and her mouth was open slightly. The poor girl didn't even see it coming._

_Only a few feet away was a heavily charred body. Its hands were tied behind a large metal pole. Judging by the severity of the burns, this person was set on fire. The only thing that was identifying the poor soul was the golden upside down V that rested in the middle of his waist. Behind the body was Wally. His entire uniform was covered in blood from the gunshot wound that was on his abdomen. Both of his legs were twisted in opposite directions. His blood spattered face was covered filled with pain and fear. Along with the gunshot wound, his neck had been slit from ear to ear. They didn't want him surviving._

_In the very middle of the room was the famous boy wonder. His uniform was drenched in blood and it was riddled with slash marks. Robin's mask had been torn off, revealing Dick Grayson. Both of his arms had been broken along with his legs. He struggled to breathe as blood continued pouring out of the two bullet wounds to his chest. He was struggling to hold on. Suddenly, loud footsteps filled the room. Robin immediately felt his breathe hitch in his throat. The large figure walked over to Robin and stared at him. The figure pulled a silver gun and aimed it at the boy wonder._

"_P-please d-don't." he begged._

_His pleas were ignored and the figure cocked the gun. It immediately fired two bullets into Robin's head and smirked as more of his blood spilled onto the floor. His crystal blue eyes were wide open and his mouth was hung open slightly._

"_Mission accomplished." The figure said._

Diana screamed as she was flashed back to reality. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest as tears ran down her face. Sweat rolled down her body. It was like she was actually there. The thought of that happening to the Team made her shake with fear. The princess slowly looked up at Daniel who had an expressionless look on his face.

"This is only the beginning, Diana."

With that, Daniel flew away from the palace leaving Diana with more questions than answers.

**Please review! Sorry about not having the therapy secession in this chapter, I'll make up for it in the next! Again, thank you to Brightpath2 and Alchemist15 for helping me! If anyone else has suggestions, just PM me. =)**


	5. Out in the Open

Hey everybody! Shout out to YJRobinForever134, Nightwing loverxoxo, Archergirl224, wonderpanda10, AelitaoftheWolves, WaterbendingGrayson, Brightpath2, Alchemist15, Lakeshine and Ann b-010!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Black Canary stared intensely at the Kryptonian clone across from her. He hadn't looked at her or even acknowledged her since he'd walked in the door. Conner was looking down at his feet while playing with his hands. Dinah wasn't sure whether she should start talking or wait for him to start the conversation. A few 15 minutes of silenced passed and finally, Conner opened his mouth.

"I should've been able to help them. I should've stopped Joker and Blackout from torturing them. They picked them off, one by one and all I could do was watch. I'm part Kryptonian for crying out loud. I should've been able to save them." Conner said, as calmly as he could.

"Conner, you were restrained with kryptonite laced chains. It would've made you too weak. You couldn't have stopped what happened if you tried." she explained.

Dinah could tell that the teen didn't believe her without him even having to open his mouth. He was holding something back and she was determined to get it out of him.

"What is this really about?"

Superboy looked at her slowly before sighed heavily.

"Who am I kidding? You want the truth, here it is. Ever since I stepped outside of Cadmus and saw Superman flying towards me with the moon shining behind him, I wanted, needed him to accept me for what I was. As soon as I saw the look on his face, I knew that he would never accept me. I admit, I thought it was just shock at first and then the bridge accident happened."

"What bridge accident?"

"When the team first started out, I went to Metropolis to go visit Superman and I saw there was an accident on the bridge. I went to go help and started moving cars from the edge of the bridge. There was this school bus that was seconds from falling over the edge of the bridge. I grabbed it and started pulling it away from the edge. I struggled a bit at first, but I had everything under control. Then he came out of nowhere lifted it away from the edge. He said that the League didn't know the limits of my powers yet. When I asked him if he could help train me, he said that the League would handle it and flew off. Ever since then, I've been trying to live up to his standards. You know how all the villains say the team's lesser versions of the originals?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's true for me. I'll never be up to Superman's level. Even with those shields that Luthor gave me, I'll never have the full Kryptonian power that he has. Most of the people on the team are trying to get out of their mentor's shadows while I haven't even got into mine. He won't even acknowledge me as his son, let alone his protégée. That's not even the worst part. Don't tell the League ok?"

"My lips are sealed." Dinah said, ready to shove a piece of kryptonite into Clark's skull.

"The worst part is, my Kryptonian father is a good guy and he treats me like dirt, but my human father is a villain, but he's done more for me than Superman ever has. Maybe he's right. All I'll ever be is a living weapon."

Black Canary's eyes widened and she stared at him fiercely.

"Conner Kent, don't you dare say that! You've proved on multiple missions that you are more than just a weapon. You've defeated some of the League's toughest villains and you've saved countless lives."

Superboy smiled as he thought about the little boy he got out of a crashed car when Klarion created two dimensions. He remembered the joy in his eyes when he saw that black and red symbol on his chest. Even though the act was so simple, it was something that made the clone want to fight harder in every mission so that someone as innocent as him wouldn't have to face the evil in this world. The clone stood up and walked to the door.

"Black Canary?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Conner." she asked, surprised.

"For not giving up on me."

The elder heroine smiled at the young hero and stood up from her seat. Before she could say anything, the clone was gone.

_Meanwhile_

Clark sat down on the couch in the cave feeling completely guilty. He came to check on Back Canary's progress with the team and because of his super hearing, he heard everything Conner said. He had to admit, the Kryptonian was appalled at his actions and he knew that his birth parents were turning in their graves. He knew he treated the young teen poorly, but he didn't realize how much of an effect it had on him. I guess actions do speak louder than words. He needed to fix this, but he didn't know how.

Superman started racking his brain for anything that could help them begin to bond with his clone. After a full minute, an idea finally popped in his head. If this didn't work then all hope was lost. Clark rubbed his hands together and got to work.

_In Conner's Room_

Superboy laid down on his bed and stared at a picture of him and M'Gann at their winter formal. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a sparkling white flower on the shoulder while he wore a simple black suit. From far away, you couldn't really tell where M'Gann sewed up his jacket after he accidentally ripped it. He brushed her face gently and sighed.

"M'Gann. I almost lost you. I'll die before I let that happen to you again."

Conner's super sensitive picked up something that smelled amazing. He place the picture back on his wooden dresser and walked down the hall to the kitchen. It couldn't have been M'Gann cooking because it doesn't smell this good. Superboy walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. The almighty Superman was wearing a pink frilly apron as he pulled a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Conner didn't know whether to laugh or be very scared. Clark looked up at him and smiled as he removed the apron and placed in on the kitchen counter.

"Hi Conner." Clark said, placing the cookies on a white plate and placing them in the middle of the table.

"Hey." he said, trying not to make the situation more awkward than it already was.

The young hero sat down at the table and observed the sweet treats in front of him. The sweet smell was so intoxicating, it almost made him forget how depressed he was earlier.

"Do you want one?"

"Uh.. what are they?"

"They're chocolate chip cookies."

"I've never had one." the teen said, bluntly.

The over grown boy scout's jaw hit the floor and he stared at him like he had grown a second. How could he have not enjoyed the pure happiness that came from eating a chocolate chip cookie? That's like not getting presents on Christmas. Clark snapped out of his shock and pushed the plate towards his clone.

"Try one." he said, trying his best to control himself.

Conner stared at the plate of sweet treats for a second before slowly picking up the one on the top. He looked at it hesitantly before taking a bit. The clone's eyes immediately widened as the sweet flavor rolled over his tongue and spread throughout the rest of his mouth. He had never tasted anything so incredible in his life. M'Gann's cookies were ok, but these were indescribably good. Superboy placed the rest of the cookie in his mouth and licked off some of the melted chocolate that got on the side of mouth.

"You like them?" Superman asked, taking a cookie for himself.

"They're amazing. Can I have another?"

"Sure, take as many as you want. It's my ma's recipe."

"You have a ma?" he asked, inhaling two more cookies.

"And a pa. I'll take you to meet them one day. They'd like you." Clark said, smiling.

The smile disappeared from Conner's face and he looked away from the elder as he asked, "You're not ashamed for me to meet them?"

Superman looked up at him with a serious yet caring look on his face.

"I wasn't ashamed of you in the first place."

"Oh really? Then why do you always leave when I try to talk to you? Why do you always push me away when I try to get close? I mean, I can understand you being shocked about having a clone and all, but how could you ignore me for 6 months? All I wanted was your respect and I never got it. You treated me worse than Luthor." Superboy said, sadly.

The thing he said was a kryptonite dagger in the man's heart. Conner was right. Every time he tried to get close to him, he'd push him away or fly away like a coward. Clark could go into a burning building without hesitation, but when it came to the young clone, he would run away like a little girl. What kind of father was he?

"I'm going to honest with you Conner. I really don't have a reason for acting the way I did. When I first saw you, I was shocked and then I was angry. I was angry at Cadmus and at myself, but never at you. I knew you thought it was as soon as I saw the look on your face. I didn't know how to say how I felt about you, so I flew away. I know it's no excuse, but I somehow convinced myself that I needed to stay away from you for your own good. For the good of the League. I was so busy thinking about myself that I didn't even realize how it was affecting you. You were always so angry at everyone and everything. It took over sometimes and you lost control. I didn't listen to the other Leaguers when they said that you needed your father, because I didn't think you did. But when I saw you talking to Blackout on the roof, I realized that you did need a father. Not only that, but you needed a family. A real family. I can't even begin to apologize for everything I did to you. It was inexcusable and childish. What I'm trying to say is, I know you need a father in your life, but I can't be that for you. I don't deserve to call someone as amazing as you son." Clark said, feeling like he just got hit back a truck.

Superboy looked up at him with glossy eyes and grabbed the man's hand. Clark looked straight into the teen's eyes.

"I've wanted my entire life to hear you call me son. I know our relationship has been…rocky, but I'm willing to start over and make it work if you are." Conner said.

Clark smiled a bit and nodded slowly. Superboy grabbed two more cookies and handed one of them to him.

"To starting over."

"Cheers."

The two touched cookies and ate them happily. Both of them felt a whole lot better now that every thing was out in open. Clark stared at Conner questionably as something crossed his mind.

"Why do you always wear that Superman shirt?"

"When I was at Cadmus, they taught me that this symbol meant evil and destruction. Ever since Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad broke me out, I realized what it really means. It means truth, liberty, and justice. And that's what I want to known for. Not just Superman's clone."

"Conner, you're so much more than a clone. I love you son."

Superboy looked up at him wide eyed. After the shock passed he said, "Love you too, dad."

Both kryptonians smiled at each other and finished eating their cookies in peace. Little did they know, a certain little birdy heard the entire conversation. Black Canary smiled warmly knowing that the feud between the two was finally over and that Clark had finally accepted Conner as his son. Not wanting to interrupt their moment, the heroine quickly walked away from the scene and went back into the therapy room to prepare for her next secession. She was about to call in the next person when her communicator went off.

"Hello?"

"Dinah?"

"Diana. Where are you? The League's looking everywhere for you. Especially Batman."

"We have a big problem." she said, completely ignoring her question.

"What's wrong?"

"Blackout's alive."

**Duh, duh, duhhhhh! Hope you enjoyed the father/son moment! Please review or I'll cry! =)**

**Vote for the next secession and please only put **_**one**_** person in your review!**

**Zatanna **

**Artemis**

**Kaldur **

**Rocket**

**P.S, pm me on who you think the mole should be. Could be a Leaguer or a Team member!**


	6. More Questions than Answers

Hey everybody! I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter! I love my fans! Shout out to Nightwing Master of the Aster, spencerlonewolf, Lakeshine, Nightwing lover xoxo, wonderpanda10, cerealkiller78, YJRobinForever134, Ann b-010, Nightwing's Assistant, Dimension Traveler, FallingSkiesxxxHalMason, Brightpath2, guest, jasmine nightshade, Alchemist15 and Lunabell Star!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Wonder woman took a deep breath as she stood at the zeta beam platform that lead to the Watchtower. After taking a minute to wipe the excess tears from her cheeks, the amazon princess stepped into the zeta beam. After a few seconds, she was face to face with the entire Justice League. She slowly stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around herself. Diana sat down in her seat and tried to stay calm. The images of the team's dead bodies were replaying in her mind over and over again. She knew her teammates wanted to know about Blackout, but she wasn't sure whether or not she should tell them about her vision. After a few minutes of silence, Batman spoke up.

"Diana, can you start from the beginning?"

"Sure. I needed to clear my head after the incident with Blackout, so I went home to Themyscira to….discuss some things with my mother. As soon as I got there, I started having visions."

"What kind of visions?" Martain Manhunter asked.

"The visions were about Daniel's birth. About how my mother wanted my father to kill him, but he refused so she kicked him off the island with Da- Blackout. I went to go confront my mother about Daniel and the lies she told me. She denied it at first, but eventually she told me the truth. We got into an argument and I left. That's when I ran into Blackout." she explained, not making eye contact with anybody.

"Did he hurt you?" Clark asked, with a serious yet caring voice.

"No. Surprisingly, he just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Hal Jordan asked.

The princess hesitated for a moment before answering him.

"He told me that he was in danger and that-"

Wonder woman was interrupted by Roy huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh please. The only thing he's in danger of is getting the needle. Besides, isn't anybody else wondering how Blackout survived being shot in the chest and falling off a two story building?" Roy asked.

Diana felt her eye brow twitch slightly. Frankly, she was getting tired of hearing his voice. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples as she felt a slight head ache coming on.

"He didn't know how. All he remembered was being shot and then the next thing he knew, he was in a field wearing a yellow cat charm."

Zatara gasped and paled considerably.

"Diana, did it have large emeralds for eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Zatara turned even more pale and put on his magician's hat. All eyes were on him as his fingers quickly tapped the keys of a virtual computer. After a full minute of typing, a large picture of the cat charm appeared in the center of the table.

"That's it." Wonder woman said, slightly concerned.

Zatara sighed heavily and stood up from his seat.

"This is a very powerful gem. _Meg fo Efil. _Whoever bears the gem will be given another chance to live. It heals any and all injuries on that person. This gem caused a war among humans and sorcerers over 500 years ago. According to legend, a group of powerful sorcerers created the _Meg fo Efil _in order to save those people who were ill and dying. One day, a king found out about the gem he ordered them to give it to him. When they refused, the king sent his army after them. A war broke out between the two groups. Many lives were lost and just as many homes were destroyed. As the king's army grew more and more powerful, the sorcerers realized that they couldn't defeat them. So they combined what was left of their powers and hid the gem somewhere in the world. They perished soon after in battle and the gem was never seen again. Until today. Diana, do you know where Blackout is?"

Wonder woman shook her head, completely shocked by what he just said. How did Blackout get his hands on a 500 year old gem?

"Diana, it's important that you tell us the truth. If that gem falls into the wrong hands, then it could be catastrophic for humanity."

"I am telling the truth! Just because Blackout's my brother doesn't mean I'm helping him! Why don't you all trust me?" she yelled, ready to storm out of the room.

"Diana, it's just-" Dinah started, but was cut off by Batman.

"If she says she doesn't know then she doesn't know." he hissed, getting annoyed by the accusations towards her.

Dinah closed her mouth and sat back in her seat. Diana smiled a little and brushed her hair behind her ear. At least somebody trusted her. The princess look up and saw J'onn staring at her.

"Is something wrong, J'onn?"

"I can feel the raw emotion coming off of you. Fear, anger, confusion and sadness are rolling off of you in waves. Something else happened didn't it?"

Wonder woman felt her heart skip a beat and she could feel a lump form in her throat. She felt her body start to shake and tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." she said, almost in a whisper.

"_We don't have to talk. I have set up a mind link with the rest of the League." J'onn said, in her head._

She looked up at him quickly and glanced at the other members of the League. Diana felt a hand grab hers. She looked over and saw Batman giving her a comforting look. The princess sighed before looking at J'onn.

"_I had another vision when I was talking to Daniel. I saw the Team."_

"_What about the team?" Green Arrow asked, slightly concerned._

Diana let the tears roll down her face and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"_I-I saw…. I saw them die."_

Everyone in the room paled considerably and Diana broke down crying. She thanked Hera that her teammates didn't see what she did. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and her entire body was shaking. Batman wrapped his arms around her and let his princess cry into his chest. Bruce had never seen Diana cry this hard before so whatever she saw must've been horrifying. Bruce felt his heart drop at the thought and clenched his fists together. The only sounds in the room were Diana's sobs. Not wanting to speak out loud, Flash spoke over the mental link.

"_Diana, how bad was it?"_

Before she could say anything, the amazon princess taken over by another vision.

_Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the metal hallway. Artemis quickly ran down the hallway with her bow gripped tightly in her hands. Her costume was stained with crimson blood and her hair was free from its usually pony tail holder. The teen's breathing was heavy and she was down to her last arrow. Artemis glancing behind her to see if they were still following her. She ran behind a corner and slipped into a nearby room. She locked the door and then moved a wooden crate in front of it. The teen laid against a wall as she tried to catch her breath._

"_Artemis to Justice League. Can you hear me?" she whispered, pressing her comm link._

_She groaned loudly when all she got was static. Artemis was startled by a loud pounding on the metal door. The young archer removed her final arrow from her quiver and placed it in between the strings of her bow. Artemis took a deep breath and pulled back the weapon._

"_My last arrow. Better make it count."_

_The door finally burst open and a dark figure stood in the doorway. It ran at her and she fired her last arrow. It hit the figure in the chest and it exploded as it came in contact the villain. Artemis held her breath and prayed that it was over. Before she could even move, a large, metal arrow came out of the smoke and hit her square in the heart. The momentum from the arrow threw her back against the wall with a loud thud. The young archer's eyes were wide and blood dripped from her lips. Her brain didn't even have time to process what happened before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her head drooped in front of her._

_The figure stepped out of the smoke and walked towards the body of the teenager. It put it's fingers to her neck and smiled when it sensed no pulse on her. As the villain walked out of the room it muttered, " One down, six to go." _

Diana gasped as she was snapped back to reality and nearly fell out of her chair. The princess felt her heart aching as if it was her who got shot in the heart. She looked up at the other Leaguers who had expressions of fear and disbelief written on their faces. Dinah had tears running down her face and Ollie covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head in disbelief. Wonder woman's eyes widened when she realized that the mental link hadn't been broke, which means that everyone in the League saw what she just saw.

"Wow." Flash said, sitting back in his chair.

Wonder woman wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at her hands. She couldn't look anybody in the eye, especially Dinah and Ollie. The room was filled with complete silence until it was suddenly replaced with a loud beeping sound. Black Canary wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced at her phone.

"I have to go. It's time for my next therapy secession." she said, her voice cracking with every word.

"With who?" Icon asked.

"A-Artemis."

The elder hero immediately burst into sobs. Green Arrow wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Dinah, you can't go in there like this."

"Yes I can. I'm fine Ollie." she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"No you're not. Let me talk to her."

Black Canary stared at Green Arrow for a second before nodding slowly. Ollie planted a soft kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room. It was only after he left that Batman realized something.

"In the vision, the figure that killed Artemis said one down , six to go."

"Yeah, so." John said.

"There are 8 people on the team. Since it killed Artemis, that would've made seven."

"So why did it say six?"

_Meanwhile_

Green Arrow was on his way to the therapy room when he heard the sound of metal breaking in the training room. He slowly opened the door and watched as Artemis knocked off two androids' heads with one solid kick.

"Wow. I hate to get on your bad side." he said, walking into the room.

The young archer turned to him and smiled a little. As soon as she looked at him, he flashed back to her being impaled with an arrow. Ollie took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself and prayed that the League would find a way to stop that from happening.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, finishing off the last of the androids.

"I'm going to be giving you your therapy secession."

Artemis scrunched her eyebrows together beneath her mask and walked towards him.

"Where's Black Canary?"

"She had something to do on the Watchtower."

The teen looked somewhat disappointed and walked over to the water fountain to get a drink. The elder archer watched as she wiped the excess water from her mouth with the back of her glove.

"You're wasting your time Ollie. I don't need help."

"Artemis, you know just as well as I do that that's a lie." Ollie said, trying not to make her angry.

She turned to him swiftly and glared at him before walking over to a punching bag. GA groaned and stroked his goatee. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"So I heard Blackout gave you some fear gas."

"Yeah." she said, punching the bag.

"What did you see?"

"It's not that important."

"Well it obviously is since you're about to put a hole in that punching bag."

"Isn't that what it's for? To help you get out your anger."

"Well, who are you angry at?"

"Blackout . Joker."

"Why?"

Artemis stopped punching the bag and looked at the archer like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? Those two monsters tortured me and my friends for days! He made us watch Robin die! He injected me with fear gas and made me see-" Artemis cut herself off at the last moment and started walking towards the door. Green Arrow was right on her tail.

"What did he make you see?"

She ignored him and kept walking towards the door.

"Artemis, what did you see?"

"Just drop it."

GA reached out and grabbed the younger archer by the arm. He spun her around and made her look at him.

"Artemis, I know what you went through was beyond horrifying, but brushing it under the rug is not going to help you. You need to talk about it. I care about you. Lots of people care about you, Artemis."

"That's the problem!" she said, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Oliver stared at her in disbelief before wiping the tear away.

"What do you mean?"

The teenager sighed heavily before sitting down on a nearby bench with her mentor.

"When Blackout injected me with the fear gas, I saw my father kill my mother, Jade and…. and Wally. He stabbed him in the heart over and over again. All I could was watch as he tortured him. When he finally gave me the antidote, I saw Wally lying on the ground beaten, bloody and unconscious. Wally nearly died because of me. How can I forgive myself for letting that happen to him?"

"Artemis, you didn't let anything happen. You were drugged. There was nothing you could do to stop it."

The young archer looked down at her hands and closed her eyes.

"Is it true what Blackout said? That you chose Kaldur to be tortured by him?"

GA sighed before answering, "Yes." Artemis looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"W-why would you do that?"

"He gave me a chance to save you. He would give you the antidote if I chose a member of the team to be tortured by him. After ruling out everybody else, I chose Aqualad. I'm so sorry that you had to watch him get tortured."

"Why are so many people willing do sacrifice themselves and make impossible decisions in order to save me?"

"Because I love you Artemis. You're like a daughter to me. I know your father made you think that nobody cares about you, but that's not true. I care about you. Dinah cares about you. The team cares about you. So many people care about you. You have passed my expectations and you have proven yourself to be a strong and determined hero time and time again. I'm honored to be your mentor and I'm amazed at the young woman you've turned out to be. Words can not describe how proud I am of you."

Artemis had tears of joy running down her face and she wiped them away with her hand. She stood up and hugged the archer tightly. He hugged her back and took her in.

"Thank you Ollie. You have no idea how much that means to me."

With that, she left the training with tears in her eyes. Green Arrow bit his lower lip and held his head in his hands. GA let a tear slip from under his mask and prayed that this wouldn't be the last time he would ever see her again.

**Please review! =) Why do you think the figure said one down, **_**six **_**to go instead of seven?**

**Who do you think should go next?**

**Kaldur**

**Or**

**Rocket**


	7. Boiling Point

Hey everybody! Shout out to Archergirl224, AelitaoftheWolves, TheRockingWriter, Nightwing loverxoxo, Nightwing Master of the Aster, Brightpath2, waves lover, Lakeshine, Lloyd RPGFan, jasmine nightshade, Ann b-010, WaterbendingGrayson, YJRobinForever134, Alchemist15, and Poseidon'sdaughter3!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout and Jameal.

Black Canary took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She hoped that her next secession wouldn't notice that she had been crying. The metal door swished open and the newest member of the team stepped through the door. Rocket walked into the room slowly, looking down at her feet the entire time. Raquel was the only person on the team who wasn't harmed by Blackout physically, but mentally she was a wreck. She sat down and leaned back in the green chair.

"I watched Blackout and Joker torture my friends and all I could do was watch. He shot Kaldur and nearly killed him. I should've fought harder to get free. I should've been able to help them. Huh, I guess I'm nothing but dead weight on the team."

Black Canary's eyes widened and she put a hand on the girl's knee.

"Rocket, you're not dead weight. Even though you've only been on the team for 6 months, you've already helped them countless times. I've seen your technique and skills improve with every training secession. Blackout i-was a ruthless villain who captured both the team and the founding members of the Justice League. He murdered two people and almost murdered a third. There was nothing you could do to stop him. Nobody blames you or anyone else on the team for what happened." Black Canary said, hoping she didn't notice her slight slip of the tongue.

The heroine could tell she didn't believe her without her even having to open her mouth. Rocket turned away from her as tears rolled down her face.

"How could I let it happen again?" she muttered.

"Let what happen?"

Raquel looked up at her with a shocked expression on her face. Guess she didn't mean to let that slip out. She sighed heavily after a minute and looked down at her feet.

"Last year, my brother and I were walking home from the mall. As soon as we got in his car, some guy in a hoodie came out of nowhere and put a gun in my brother's face. He didn't say a word before he put a bullet in my brother's heart and ran off. My big brother died in that car and all I could do was watch. They never caught the guy who did it. That's the reason why I became Rocket. I didn't want another family to go through what me and my mom did. When I saw Blackout shot Kaldur, I felt… I felt like I was losing Jamal all over again. Like all the work I did over the past year was all for nothing. I failed my brother, Kaldur, the team, everybody." Rocket explained, her voice cracking with each word.

Black Canary walked over to Rocket and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. The teenager cried into her chest while Dinah rubbed soothing circles on her back. After a few minutes of letting her sob, the elder hero lifted the teen's head up and looking her in the eye.

"Rocket, neither Jamal's death or Kaldur being shot was your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop what happened. I know you feel horrible, but the important thing is that you, Kaldur and the team survived. Besides, you have made a difference in so many lives, it may not feel like it, but you have. Your brother would be so proud of you." Black Canary said, meaning every word.

The teen looked up at her and gave Dinah a small smile. The elder reached out her hand and grabbed Rocket's hand with a smile on her face. The two sat in silence until it was time for the next person to come in.

_Meanwhile_

Wonder woman sat on the balcony above the Watchtower garden and let her feet swing over the edge. She watched as the exotic animals flew above the trees and flowers and interacted with each other. Diana sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her thick, ebony hair. She had been sitting here for over an hour, trying to get her mind off of the recent vision of Artemis's death. The princess had never seen Black Canary cry before. Her and Artemis were like mother and daughter, so the vision must've been like an arrow in her heart. Wonder woman felt eyes on the back of her neck and turned around to see Batman standing behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long." he answered, sitting down next to her.

"You ok princess?"

Diana sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Honestly, I don't know. My mother is a liar, my brother is a villain and nobody on the league trusts me anymore."

"I trust you." The Dark Knight said, gently grabbing Diana's hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

He hated seeing his princess like this. Even though her brother was a ruthless villain, she didn't deserve to be treated like one. Bruce didn't care what anybody said, he knew for a fact that she wasn't the mole and he was willing to do whatever it took to prove it. They were silent for a full minute before Bruce spoke up again.

"Something on your mind princess?"

"I'm torn Bruce. The hero part of me wants Blackout to be punished for what he did, but the civilian part of me is worried about Daniel's safety. If he's telling the truth, he's in as much danger as I am. Huh, I'm worried about a villain, no wonder the League doesn't trust me." Diana said, looking down at her feet the entire time.

Batman gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't worry. They'll come around."

"How do you know that?"

"Am I ever wrong?"

She giggled and looked at the Dark Knight with a smile on her face. It slowly disappeared as she looked at Bruce's stone cold expression. She didn't need to be to a physic to know he was holding something back.

"What is it?" Diana asked, seriously.

The Dark Knight visibly flinched and clenched his fists together before sighing heavily. Batman took off his mask to reveal millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Wonder woman's eyes widened when she saw emotion in his eyes. Even more shocking, she saw tears in his eyes.

"Diana, did you see Dick die?"

The amazon princess stiffened visibly and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. She was hoping her wouldn't ask her that question. She looked him in the eye and as if reading her mind he asked, "How?"

Diana let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bruce, I-"

"Diana, please."

Wonder woman sighed heavily before looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"He was… he was shot, Bruce." She said, almost in a whisper.

Batman's jaw clenched and he inhaled sharply. Diana was about to put a hand on his shoulder, but she stopped in midair for some reason. Diana was about to say something when Superman walked towards them with his cape flowing behind him.

"Bruce, Diana we found something." He said, seriously.

Bruce immediately put on his cowl and walked towards the meeting room quickly. Clark glanced at Diana before turning on his heels and walking back to the meeting room. Wonder woman sighed as she got up from the balcony and slowly walked towards the meeting room. It was going to a long night. As soon as Superman and Batman were out of sight, she heard her phone go off. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a message from an unknown number. Diana gasped as soon as she read it. _Watch your back Diana. Not everyone in a cape is trustworthy. –Daniel_

_In Themyscira_

Queen Hippolyta sighed heavily as she sat in her daughter's old room. She never meant for her affair to come out like this. She stood up from Diana's bed and examined a picture of her when she was younger. Even as a child, she was a warrior. The queen's thoughts were interrupted by the screams of her guards. Queen Hippolyta ran out of the room and headed towards the back of the palace. Before she could see what was going on, a huge explosion sent her flying into a large ceramic statue. The queen looked up weakly as the flames consumed the back of the palace.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the flames and started walking towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure's face. It was none other than Hades. Her lover who she had long forgotten about since her affair.

"You." She hissed.

Before she could even move, Hades grabbed her by her hair and lifted her above the ground.

"I'm going to ask you one time and one time only. Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

**Please review! P.S should I have any other villains in the story? Leave your answer in the review. Suggestions for the story are also welcome! =)**


	8. The Slow Road to Recovery

Wow! I didn't think the last chapter was very good so I'm glad you all liked it! This is a gift to my fans for getting me to 100 reviews in only 7 chapters! Shout out to YJRobinForever134, Brightpath2, ArcherGirl224, EmpressPyrus, Guest and AelitaoftheWolves!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Black Canary watched Aqualad carefully as walked into the room with his head down and his spirit broken. The Atlantean's shoulder was wrapped with thick white bandages along with his ribs. Kaldur had the worst injuries out of the bunch. With a gunshot wound, 4 broken ribs, a concussion and a dislocated knee cap, it was a miracle that Kaldur survived. He slowly sat down on the green couch, trying not to irritate his injuries further and looked up at Dinah.

"I failed my team. I lead them right into Blackout's hands and they barely made it out with their lives. I should have prepared them more for the mission ahead. If I had, maybe the outcome would have been different."

"Kaldur, you did what you thought was right. Nobody expected that Joker would have someone as dangerous and powerful as Blackout working with him. No one blames you or anybody else for what happened. You did your best."

"But my best was not good enough. Because of me, my king and the rest of the League were lured into a trap set by Joker and Robin lost his life. How can I forgive myself for that?" he asked, with a sigh.

"All that matters is that the League and Robin are alive. Besides, most if not all of your injuries are fatal. You're lucky to be alive. That's something to be proud of." Dinah explained.

"But I am not proud. I failed."

Aqualad looked down at his feet and his shoulders were hunched over in defeat. The elder hero knew that he was hiding something just by the look in his light green eyes.

"Kaldur, what is this really about?"

He looked up at her with emotional eyes.

"I let Robin die. I watched Blackout kill him and did nothing. My little brother died because I did not properly prepare the team. Ever since that day, I keep seeing his bloody, distorted body lying on the ground. The image of Blackout thrusting the knife into his heart keeps replaying in my mind over and over again. How can I be proud of what I did when Robin died because of it?"

Black Canary blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes and pressed her nails into the palm of her hand. Hearing the usually calm leader so broken made her heart ache. She leaned forward and put a comforting hand on his knee.

"Listen to me Kaldur. What happened to Robin was in no way, shape or form your fault. I know as the leader you feel like you need to blame yourself, but you don't have to. You and the team were going up against not one, but two villains you were not familiar with. You may feel like you could've done more, but you have to remember that Blackout also capture the founding members of the Justice League. He was a very powerful villain who paid the ultimate price for his actions. Now, recovering from this will take time, but the most important thing is that you, the team and Robin survived. Now _that_ is something to be proud of." She explained.

For the first time since the secession started, Kaldur smiled. He slowly got up from his chair and started walking towards the door.

"Thank you Black Canary."

She nodded and watched as he walked out the door.

_Meanwhile_

Wonder woman walked into the meeting room and tried her best to ignore the weird looks that her teammates were giving her, especially Roy. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued walking towards Superman and Batman at the main computer.

"What did you find?" Batman asked, coldly.

Superman pressed a button and a holographic image of the Earth appeared in the middle of the meeting room table. Diana noticed that there was a small blinking dot on it.

"Zatara was able to pin point the gem's magic within a 35 mile radius. We need you to find the exact location."

Batman nodded and turned on his wrist computer. It was only mere seconds before he got an exact location.

"I got the coordinates. Programing the javelins with the location now."

"Let's move out!" Hal Jordan said, flying out of the room along with the other members of the League. Diana was about to fly out to, but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Clark staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Diana, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Yeah. You should be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

With that, the princess flew away from the room, leaving the Boy Scout standing alone in the room with his mouth ajar. He sighed heavily before heading out of the room himself. It was going to be a long mission.

_Back at the Cave_

Black Canary was walking to her next therapy secession when she heard whimpers coming from one of the bedrooms in the Cave. She carefully walked towards the door and opened it. Dinah's heart broke at the scene before her. Zatanna was curled up in a little ball on her bed as tears streamed down her face. She looked so small and helpless. The elder hero slowly walked towards and sat on her bed.

"Zatanna?" she asked, quietly.

The magician looked up her with red, puffy eyes and she whimpered loudly. Dinah immediately hugged the girl and let her cry into her blue jacket. It broke her heart to see Zatanna's spirit so shattered. Black Canary shushed the girl while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Don't cry Zatanna. Everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not! Robin died and all I did was watch!" the teen yelled, through her tears.

"Zatanna, listen to me. Nothing that happened was your fault. Robin-" she was cut off by the teen breaking away from her and looking her dead in the eye.

"Robin has saved me so many times and the one time he needed me to save him, I couldn't! I'm a poor excuse for a hero!" Zatanna yelled, getting up from her bed and walking away from the elder hero.

Black Canary stared at her wide eyed before getting up and grabbing her by the arm.

"Zatanna, that's not true! You did save Robin. You saved him when he was fighting Batman in the arena."

"Yeah, that was after he had to rescue me! Face it, I'm just some damsel waiting to be rescued!" the magician yelled, with tears streaming down her face.

"Zatanna, you're not a damsel. You saved your dad and Robin from certain death and many others in battle. You are a great hero and you shouldn't feel ashamed at all. It is a miracle that you all survived. You should be proud of the work you did."

The young magician looked at Dinah teary eyed before dropping to her knees and crying her eyes out. Black Canary wrapped her arms around the young girl and let her cry her little heart. After a full minute of sobs, Zatanna finally spoke up.

"When I saw Robin's broken, bloody body lying on the ground, it felt like a part of me was dead. I care about him so much. I felt like I failed him. I thought all hope was lost. Then I saw him standing on the wall of the arena with his cape flowing and the sun shining behind him. I didn't even care about the why, I was just glad that he survived."

Dinah sniffled and wiped away the tears that were forming in her own eyes.

"Robin's lucky to have someone like you in his life."

The teen gave the elder hero a small smile and she hugged her again. Black Canary inhaled sharply as she thought about the last therapy secession of the day. Dinah knew already that it was going to be the hardest.

_With the League_

All the leaguers, except Black Canary carefully crept towards the metal building where the gem's signal was coming from. All of them were hiding either in the trees or above them. Batman scanned the building with his computer, while the other Leaguers watched.

After a few minutes, the Dark Knight gave the signal for them to move in. They slowly moved towards the building, watching their backs. Wonder woman was at the back of the group, because she didn't want to her the whispers of her teammates. She watched as Superman opened the metal door, crushing it in the process.

The League stepped inside of the building and carefully examined it.

"Bats are you sure this is the location?" Flash asked.

Batman gave him an intense Bat glare and the speedster ran to the other side of the room. Diana smirked at this and flew up to the ceiling to get a full view of the building.

"You see anything up there Diana?" Clark called, from below.

"No. This place seems abandoned." She said, flying back down to the ground.

Roy looked at her curiously before turning to Hawkwoman.

"Do you mind go up there and checking it out? Who knows what else she's hiding."

The amazon princess growled and grabbed the 18 year old by his collar.

"Listen boy. Just because you're the League, doesn't give you the right to call me a liar or a mole. Now I suggest you-"

She was interrupted by an explosion going off in the building causing her to fly back and land against a metal wall. Diana groaned as she slowly lifted herself off of the floor. She looked up and saw flames engulfing the room. As she stood up, she was a dark figure coming towards her.

"No." she said, with a gasp. It couldn't be.

"Having fun yet, Wondy?"

**Please review! The next and last therapy secession is Robin! If I get 10 reviews, I'll update earlier! If you're confused, don't worry. I'll explain in the next chapter. Until next time! =)**


	9. Secret Allegiances

Hey everybody! Shout out to Brightpath2, Nightwing Master of the Aster, AelitaoftheWolves, FallingSkiesxxxHalMason, Alchemist15, Lunabell Star, EmpressPyrus, Mystery, Batbrat, YJRobinForever134, Nightwing lover xoxo, jasmine nightshade, Archergirl224 and guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Wonder woman looked up at the figure completely shell shocked. It was the Joker. He was grinning down at her with his hands on his hips. It couldn't be. Joker was supposed to be dead. Blackout killed him. Why were all the villains from the previous mission coming back to life? More importantly, how? Diana's eyes widened when she saw the glittery cat charm around the twisted clown's neck.

"H-how did you get the gem of life?" she asked, still shocked.

"Hehehehehe! Wouldn't you like to know. Don't worry, Wondy. Everything will be explained soon enough." Joker chuckled.

Before she could say another word, a figure came up behind her and put a white cloth over her mouth. Diana struggled to get free, but the figure was much stronger than her. Her vision became blurry as the chemical smell over powered her senses. Her blue eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell limp in the figure's arms. The villain grabbed Wonder woman by her waist and flung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Joker frowned slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You better not be playing me. I maybe a clown, but I am no fool."

"Don't worry Joker. Unlike my son, I keep my promises."

With that, the two villains walked out of the building, leaving the rest of the League inside. Little did they know, somebody was watching them from the shadows.

_Meanwhile_

Dinah pressed her nails into her hand as she watched the youngest member of the team walk into the room with his head down and his hands in his pocket. The elder hero could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. Robin sat down in front of her and hunched his shoulders over. Black Canary didn't know whether she should start or let him start the conversation. After about five minutes of silence, the elder hero decided to open her mouth.

"Robin, I know what you went through was traumatizing for not only you, but the entire team."

"Traumatizing? Try scarring. Ever since that mission, I've had nightmares every, single night. They're worse than the ones I had when I was little. I dream about Blackout killing the Team, the League, you, Bruce and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming my lungs out. Bruce tries to comfort me and it works for a little while, but I can't help feeling scared. Scared that he's going to come back and finish what he started." Robin explained, almost in a whisper.

"Dick, you don't need to be scared. Blackout's not coming back." Dinah said, hating herself for lying to him.

Robin looked up at her with a sad expression on his face. He reached up towards his glasses and removed them from his face. Dinah was immediately taken back by crystal blue eyes that were filled with tears, ready to spill over at any moment.

"Being in heaven with my parents was the best thing in the world. When they smiled and hugged, I felt safe. Like I was at the circus again. The Flying Graysons were back together again. When I found out it wasn't my time yet, I was heartbroken. Leaving my parents when I just saw them for the first time in four years, was like being tortured all over again. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that I had to. I had to save the others from Blackout. And though I knew my parents would always be watching over me, I missed the feeling of having them in my arms again, seeing my mom smile and smelling the after shave my dad always wore. It's something I haven't been able to experience since that day." Robin said, his voice cracking with every word.

Black Canary felt her heart break at the boy's story and wiped away her own tears with the back of her glove. Somebody so young shouldn't have to go through something like this. Seeing his parents again only to leave them again the same day. Robin's heart was probably aching.

"When we came back to the Cave, I knew everyone was suffering so I put on a brave face for everyone. I wanted to take some of their pain away even though I felt like I was dying on the inside. If they saw me the way I am now, they'd probably have a mental break down, especially Zatanna. I heard them crying, screaming, begging for Joker to stop my torture, but he didn't. He gets-got too much joy from seeing me and the ones I love suffer."

Dinah walked over to the boy who was shaking from anger and sadness. She shushed him softly as he laid his head on her jacket.

"I'm glad they're dead." Dick muttered.

Black Canary would've usually scolded him for saying something like that, but she didn't want to lie to the boy anymore. She was glad that the Joker was dead, she just wished Blackout would've stayed that way. After a few minutes of comfort, Robin sat up and rubbed his puffy, red eyes.

"Even though the physical scars from that mission are gone, the ones on my heart and in my mind will be there for years to come. I think I can speak for the entire team when I say that this mission not only changed us as heroes, but as individuals as well. "

_Meanwhile_

Batman as he struggled to breathe, but his lungs felt like they were on fire. He heard someone calling his name in the distance, but couldn't gather up the strength to see who it was. The voice didn't stop calling and got louder. Soon after he felt something cold and wet on his forehead. The Dark Knight finally opened his eyes and saw Superman looking down at him with a concerned expression on his face.

"He's alright." the Boy Scout said.

Bruce sat up and slowly looked around the room. He saw that other Leaguers were starting to wake up too. The room had made of concrete and it smelled of rotting meat. The light in the room was a single light bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Batman looked down and saw that there was a thick, white cloth wrapped around his abdomen. Who treated his wounds? The Dark Knight tried to stand up, but was stopped by the IV in his arm.

"W-what's going on?" he asked, sitting back down on the dusty bed.

"That's what we want to know." Hawkwoman said, rubbing her freshly wrapped wrist.

Bruce clicked on his wrist computer and started trying to search their location. He groaned when it came up with nothing.

"I can't track our location. We must be underground."

"Very good Batman." Blackout said, walking into the room and leaning against the wall.

Everyone glared at him intensely. The only thing stopping them from attacking was their injuries.

"Blackout, so you're behind this." Hal Jordan hissed.

"Well you're half right. I am behind saving you all from that bomb fire and treating your wounds, but I did not plant the bomb."

"Why should we trust a murderer like you? How do we know this isn't one of your games?" Superman asked.

"If I wanted you all dead then why would I have gone through the trouble of treating your wounds? Besides, if I wanted you dead, I would've left you in that inferno." Daniel said, simply.

Everyone looked at each other before chatting quietly among each other. Bruce watched the man carefully as he slowly tapped his boot on the cement floor and crossed his arms over his chest. The only color he had on was the cat gem that sparkled against the artificial light. Even though he did save their lives, he still didn't trust Daniel.

"Why are you helping us?" Captain Marvel asked.

Blackout turned to him slowly before taking off his mask, revealing the male version of Wonder woman.

"Because, I need you to help me save my sister."

**Please review =)**


	10. Unlikely Betrayal

Hey everybody! Shout out to spencerlonewolf, AelitaoftheWolves, jasmine nightshade, Dimension Travelers, Nightwing xoxo, YJRobinForever134, Brightpath2, Batbrat, Ann b-010, wonderpanda10, Alchemist15 and EmpressPyrus!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

The Justice leaguers looked at each other wide eyed as thy slowly processed what Blackout just said. Blackout actually wanted their help? Bruce quickly scanned the room and saw that Diana was indeed missing. Before he could react, Flash spoke up.

"_You_ need _our_ help?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I admit I'm not proud of it, but I need to save my sister from Hades." Daniel explained, placing his mask on a nearby counter.

"Who's Hades?" Ollie asked.

Blackout's eyes drifted to the ground and he slowly walked over to Batman. The hero eyed him carefully as he removed the IV from his hand. Daniel placed the IV bag on the ground and stepped away from him. Bruce held onto the bed frame as he stood up because he was slightly dizzy. The villain stepped out of the door and watched the heroes from the doorway.

"Follow me."

The Leaguers all looked at each other before heading out of the room with their guard on high alert. They walked down the dark hallway, watching Blackout's every moment. None of them would trust him with their lives, but if he did all this in order to save his sister, then he must've had somewhat of a heart. Soon they arrived at a metal door with a key pad in it. The villain typed in the code and the door swished open. They all stepped into the room and all their jaws dropped.

The room was completely different from the rest of the building. This room was covered in shining, silver metal with a very large computer. The walls were covered with pictures of Diana. They literally covered the wall to the point where you could barely see the color of it. They were pictures of her both as Wonder woman and Diana Prince. On a table in front of it was a large spy camera and binoculars. It looked like a scene out of a spy movie.

"Justice Leaguers. Welcome to my home."

_Meawhile_

Wonder woman groaned as she slowly opened her crystal blue eyes. As her vision cleared, she immediately knew that she wasn't in the building any more. The room she was in looked like a dungeon. She was surrounded by gray bricked walls that were covered in red stains. She tried to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were chained to a cold, metal table.

"Where in Hera's name am I?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Why you're home my daughter." Hades said, walking into the room.

Wonder woman glared at him intensely as he walked over to her and brushed her cheek softly.

"You may have created me, but you are _not _my father." she hissed.

"Oh Diana, I'm hurt. Looks like you'll need to be taught a lesson. Oh Joker."

The twisted clown walked in with a doctor's coat on and a black bag in his hands. Wonder woman felt her breath hitch in her throat, but she refused to show her fear. Joker looked at her with a huge grin on his face and opened up his black bag.

"Hmmm. Which of my toys should I use on Wondy?" the villain pondered. After a few minutes of searching through it, the clown smiled even wider as he found the item he was looking for. Joker pulled out a two jumper cables connected to a yellow box and attached them to Diana's metal chains. The princess watched him carefully as he pulled out a sponge and waved it in front of her face.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she asked, in a mocking tone.

The clown frowned deeply and looked at Hades. The God of the Underworld nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. The villain placed the sponge on her stomach and Diana screamed as electricity flowed through her veins. Joker chuckled at the warrior's misery and pressed it harder onto her stomach. She gritted her teeth as she looked up at her father's smug expression.

"Are you going to apologize to me little girl?" he whispered, in her ear.

"Never."

This made Hades angrier and he turned to Joker quickly.

"Turn it up."

The villain obeyed and turned up the dial on the yellow box. Wonder woman screamed to the top of her lungs as the electricity felt like fire flowing through her. Hades stooped down to her level and grabbed her chin so that she could look him in the eye.

"One. Last. Chance. Say it!"

Diana glared at him intensely before hissing, "I'm….sorry." through gritted teeth. Hades smiled and gave Joker a signal. The villain sighed and stopped his attack on the heroine. This gave her time to catch her breath. She hated herself for giving in, but she knew she if she didn't then Joker would've killed her.

"Oh Diana. You have grown into such a beautiful woman." he complimented.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to rebuild the family that your mother tore apart 27 years ago. Since Daniel wasn't too thrilled to see me, I figured you wouldn't be either. So I took you."

The princess's eyes widened at her brother's name and looked up at him.

"Wait. You talked to Daniel?"

"Talked? Please, who do you think brought him back to life using that mystic gem?"

So Hades was behind all of this. The question was, how did he get two gems of life and what was he going to do to her?

"I'm guessing you're the person behind our visions too right?" Diana asked.

Hades grinned at her and chuckled deeply.

"Beauty and brains. That'll take you far in life." Hades said, still smiling.

"You'll get away with killing the team. The League will stop you."

"Oh Diana. Who said anything about _me_ killing the team?"

_Back with the League _

Blackout walked over to the large computer and started typing on the keyboard. After a few minutes of his fingers flying across the keyboard, pictures of Diana, Queen Hippolyta and a man with long black hair and blue eyes. He turned to the other leaguers with his arms crossed over his chest.

"27 years ago, my mother, Queen Hippolyta was very lonely in her palace, so she went out and found herself a mate. His name was Hades. He is the God of the Underworld and the overseer of the undead. The two of them fell madly in love and they were intimate. Soon my mother found herself pregnant and 9 months later, she gave birth to two child. Me and my little sister Diana. Of course she adored Diana, but she despised me. She couldn't get over the fact that I was born a male and she blamed my father for it. So she threw both of us off of the island. Hades knew he couldn't take care of a child, so he abandoned me in man's world. Thus my journey to villainy began. I never thought I would see my father, until today. He is the one who planted the bomb which was created by Joker." Daniel explained.

Everyone in the room paled slightly and looked at very confused.

"Joker? But Joker's dead." Superman said, in complete disbelief.

"So you all thought, or hoped. My father gave Joker a gem of life as payment for helping him kidnap Diana. By trying to track the gem's magic, you all fell right into their trap."

"That is impossible! There is only one _Efil fo Meg_, not two!" Zatara exclaimed, stepping closer to Blackout.

"So you were told."

The magician raised an eyebrow at his response and watched as Blackout tapped his fingers on the keyboard once more. After a few seconds, a picture of a double sided gem of life.

"Most of what you were told was true. The sorcerers did use a spell to send the gem to unknown location, but before they did that, they broke the gem in half causing it's magic to be split equally between both pieces. They then sent both pieces to different corners of the world, hoping that they would never be found. And even if one was found, then the other would be safe. Sadly, that hope was crushed."

Zatara sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. How could the story that had been passed down for decades be so inaccurate? Batman gave his signature Batglare as he looked at the villain. There was still one question that needed to be answered.

"If the gem of life was supposed to be hidden, how did you get it?' he asked.

Blackout sighed heavily and clenched his fists together. The Dark Knight saw what looked like emotion in Daniel's eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck as he began to talk.

"My father gave it to me. I don't know why."

"Maybe it was an early reward for killing the team." Green Arrow hissed, not trying to hide his anger.

Daniel's eyes widened and he held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"You think I did that to your sidekicks?" he asked.

He got his answer when everyone in the room glared at him.

"Before you all jump at any more conclusions, you all need to see this."

Blackout held his hands and his eyes started to glow. Before anyone could question what he was doing, they were all thrust into another vision.

_Zatanna was running as fast as her legs could take her. Her white shirt was ripped and her hair was matted with sweat. The young magician ran into a room and locked the door behind her._

"_I should be safe. For now."_

_The teen started walking further into the room, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. As Zatanna walked from behind a large crate, she saw fresh droplets of blood on the ground. The young magician walked from behind the crate with shaky hands and immediately paled at what she saw. Artemis was pinned against the wall on the other side of the room by the metal arrow in her chest. The blood that dripped from her lips was leaving a small puddle at her feet._

_Zatanna had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She ran over to Artemis and pressed two fingers to her neck. The teen whimpered and slammed her fist against the wall. She let the tears roll down her face and closed Artemis's open eyes._

"_I'm so sorry. I should've went with you." she whimpered._

_Zatanna so busy crying for her best friend that she didn't see the shadow walk up behind her. It placed each hand on either side of her head. Before she could even react, the figure twisted her head, breaking the girl's neck. She was dead before she hit the room. Zee laid on the ground, staring up the figure with pale, blue eyes._

"_Goodbye Zatanna." the figure said, coldly._

Everyone was thrust back to reality as the vision ended. Zatara was shaking with tears rolling down his face. He just watched his little dove die. Icon's eyes immediately widened as he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh no."

_With the Team_

The members of the Team had decided to do some bonding by watching Monster Inc on tv. Black Canary watched them from the kitchen, hoping that it would ease their minds. She smiled as they laughed at Sully spraying cleaning solution in his own eye. The road to recovery was going to be hard, but they were starting to make progress. The heroine was about to walk out of the room when she felt some hit her in the back of her neck.

Dinah immediately felt dizzy and fell to the ground. She weakly plucked the object from her neck before giving into unconsciousness. Before any of the team members could react, the figure threw a knock out pellet at them and surrounded the teens with a force field. They pounded on the light blue field as the gas quickly filled the air around them. After a few seconds, the members of the team drifted into unconsciousness. The force field disappeared and the young heroes fell to the ground with a soft thud. The figure observed the seven teens and their teacher as they laid sleeping on the ground. It immediately walked over to the zeta beam and started typing on the virtual computer. After a few seconds, the beam glowed a bright yellow and Hades slowly walked through the beam. The figure kneeled down in front of Hades and watched as the villain examined the unconscious heroes. He chuckled and patted the figure's head.

"You have done good work here, Rocket."

**Dun, dun, dunnnn! Please review! P.S Pm me with an idea for why she betrayed the team. =)**


	11. Broken

Hey everybody! A lot of people really liked the last chapter! Shout out to AelitaoftheWolves, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, Guest, EmpressPyrus, Batbrat, wonderpanda10, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Brightpath2, Alchemist15, YJRobinForever134, Archergirl224, aslgyrl, and Ann b-010! Thank you to Archergirl224 for your idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Kaldur slowly opened his eyes and groaned loudly as he felt a massive headache come on. The Atlantean's vision slowly cleared and he could already tell that he wasn't at the Cave anymore. He tried to move, but his wrists and ankles were chained to a cement wall. He looked to his right and saw his fellow teammates chained up next to him. Aqualad did a mental role call and saw that Rocket was missing.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked, looking at all of them.

He got a series of yes's and one grunt from Robin. He was probably still feeling some of the effects of the drugs.

"Where are we?" M'Gann asked, trying to phase through her chains but was unsuccessful.

"And where's Rocket?" Artemis added.

"Don't worry kiddies. All your questions will be answered soon." A creepy voice said, filling the room.

Every one of the team members especially Robin paled considerably as they all recognized the voice. The door on the other side of the room opened slowly and a shadow appeared in the door. The figure giggled loudly and stepped into the room. Robin felt a shiver of fear go up his spine as Joker walked into view.

"No. It can't be." Robin whispered, starting to shake with fear.

"Oh, but it is Bird boy. Uncle J is back and this time, I have a little friend with me." He hissed, with a smile plastered on his face.

Joker stepped out of the way and another person walked in the room. Kaldur's eyes widened when he saw that it was Rocket. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards her teammates. Their relief quickly turned to concern when she walked past Joker, without even trying to attack him.

"Rocket, are you ok?" Wally asked, staring down at her.

Raquel's eyes turned to slits and she glared up at him.

"What did you do to her?" Kaldur asked, trying to stay calm.

Joker chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing Fish boy. In fact, she's the one who brought you all to me."

Everyone's jaw dropped and all their eyes fell on the teen. Rocket did this? She betrayed them? No, couldn't be true. She wouldn't do this to them, would she? As if reading their minds, Joker pulled a remote control out of his pocket and a large virtual screen appeared in the middle of the room. After a few seconds of static a clear image appeared on the screen. One half of the screen showed the team looking at Monsters Inc and laughing at the screen. The other side of the screen showed Rocket creeping around, looking suspicious. The teen grabbed a small pellet out of her back pocket and rolled it on the ground, towards the team. The gas from it realized and engulfed the team. They tried to get away from it, but she created a force field around them, trapping her teammates and friends. Soon she released them from the bubble and all of them fell to the ground. Raquel looked down at their unconscious bodies and grinned.

The video ended, leaving static on the screen. The leader of the team exhaled heavily and clenched his fists. How could she do this to them after all they went through together as a team? They all felt betrayed, angry and confused all at the same time.

"YOU LITTLE TRADER!" Zatanna yelled, at her former friend.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU!" Conner added, just as angry if not more.

"WE TRUSTED YOU!" Wally screamed.

Rocket clenched her jaw and uncrossed her arms. She raised her right hand towards Robin and her eyes started to glow. Nobody knew what was about to happen until Robin's mouth and nostrils disappeared. The Boy Wonder's eyes immediately went wide behind his mask and he struggled to breath. The other members of the team started struggling against their chains, but were unable to get free.

"I suggest you three shut up before I clip Robin's wings." She hissed, with no regret in her voice.

They nodded quickly, knowing Robin's predicament was growing more serious by the second. Rocket slowly put her hand down and Dick's mouth and nostrils reappeared. The young hero immediately took in as much air as he could and tried to fight off the dizziness he was feeling. Since when could Rocket do that? Joker took a step back and stared at the girl equally shocked.

"Nice trick."

"Thanks. It's part of the gift that Hades gave me for information about the Team."

Their jaws dropped even further. Not only did one of their own betray them, but she was stealing information about them to the other side. Who knows how long this had been going on? A beeping sound filled the room and Rocket pressed the button on her ear piece. She smiled and turned to Joker.

"I have to go keep watch. Do what you want with them."

"Goodie!" Joker exclaimed, jumping up and down.

The teen didn't even look at them as she walked towards the door. She was about to leave, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Why?" Kaldur asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this? Betray the team, break the League's trust. We accepted you as our own and you broke our trust. Enough though we are no longer teammates, we deserve to know why you did this. Can you not give us that much respect?" he said, his voice was filled with sadness and a touch of anger.

Rocket slowly turned to him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Listen, it's nothing personal. I like you, Kaldur. I really do. It's just, Hades gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse."

"What offer could he possibly give you that we make you betray your friends?"

"He said if I helped him, then he would help me get rid of the Justice League." Raquel said, looking away.

"Why would you want to get rid of the Justice League? What did they do to you?" Robin asked.

Rocket hesitated for a minute before saying ," They killed my brother."

Meanwhile

Diana struggled against the heavy iron chains that were restraining her to the metal table, but they wouldn't budge. Wonder woman sighed heavily and let her head hit the table. She heard clapping and turned to see Hades smirking at her holding a glass vile filled with a black liquid inside.

"You're stubborn just like mother. Neither of you know when to give up."

"Amazons never give up!" she yelled, with pride.

The man rolled his eyes and walked into the room. The princess's eyes drifted to the vile in his hands.

"What's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

As soon as the words let his mouth, a red portal appeared in the middle of the room. Klarion stepped out of it, petting his orange cat.

"Finally. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Hey. A Lord of Choas can't just drop everything and go-" he was stopped mid-sentence by Hades putting his sword in the boy's face.

"I mean…how can I help?" he asked, trying not to run away screaming.

The God of the Underworld waved the vile in the witch boy's face and a huge grin immediately spread across his face.

"Oh goodie. I get to make Wondy here our little puppet."

Diana felt her breath hitch in her throat as her "father" held the vile towards her. She turned her head to the side and bit her lip. Hades growled and turned to Klarion with a death glare on his face.

"_Nrut eliv otni eldeen_."

The vile turned into a large syringe and Diana's eyes widened to the size of quarters. Before she could get a word out, he thrust the needle into his daughter's heart and injected the liquid inside. Wonder woman didn't even try to stop the scream that erupted from her mouth. The liquid felt like acid in her chest. He removed the needle and stepped to the side.

"Do it. Now." Hades ordered.

Klarion walked to her and raised his hands above her heart. His eyes glowed a dark red and a circle with symbols on it appeared on his hands.

"_Tniat siht erup traeh. Ekam reh eno fo su!"_

Diana screamed as her entire body was filled with mind numbing pain. Her thoughts were becoming cloudy and she couldn't focus. Her back arched and her breathing was getting shallow. Her clothes and makeup began to turn dark and she was struggling less and less. Finally, the princess stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Klarion immediately fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Well?"

"I.. did everything I could. Let's hope it worked."

The witch boy walked over to her unmoving body and went to check her pulse. As soon as his hand was about to touch her face, her now dark blue eyes shot open, startling him. She broke the chains on her wrists and ankles and grabbed the boy by his throat. She threw him into the back wall, causing it to collapse on impact.

"That's my girl." He praised.

Klarion slowly got up from the floor and grabbed his arm.

"Well it looks like my work here is done. See you later gramps."

With that, he grabbed his cat and jumped through a red and black portal. As soon as it disappeared, Diana turned to her father with an eager expression on her face.

"What must I do for you now father?" she asked.

"Your task is simple my daughter. Kill the Justice League and anyone who gets in your way."

**Please review and you get a Hades and Joker dart board! =)**


	12. The Link

Hey everybody! Shout out to spencerlonewolf, AelitaoftheWolves, Brightpath2, Guest, wonderpanda10, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Archergirl224, Guest, guest, aslgyrl, Ann b-010, Gemini, Alchemist15, and YJRobinForever134!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Batman watched in silence as his teammates comforted a grieving Zatara. The magician was shaking like a leaf with tears dripping down his face. He didn't need to be a physic to know that he was suffering. Zatara was one of the few Leaguers that had a child of his own. Zatanna was the only family that Zatara had left so seeing her death must've been like a dagger in his heart.

"My daughter, my little dove, how could Rocket do that to her?" he asked, his voice cracking with every word. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Icon standing next to him. Zatara glared at him before knocking his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me! My daughter was murdered at the hands of your protégée. Her death is your fault!"

"Don't you think I know that? Listen, I feel horrible about what happened to Zatanna. Me and Rocket have worked side by side for a year. I trained her, cared about her….trusted her. I had no idea that she would turn on the team. Why she did it, I'm just as clueless as you."

"You mean why she will do it." Blackout said, walking into the room with his mask on.

All eyes focused on the villain as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a nearby wall.

"It was a vision which means that it hasn't happened yet. There's still time to stop Zatanna and the others from dying."

"Blackout's right, but in order for us to stop Rocket, we have to find out her motive. Icon, how did you meet Raquel?" Batman asked.

"I was the ADA working her brother's case. He was shot in the chest by a thug while Rocket watched. The bullet lodged in his area between his heart and his lungs so it was a very slow, painful death. The police spent months searching for Jamal's killer, but the case went cold. It's still unsolved it this day. A few weeks later, she asked me to become a hero with her so that we could honor his memory and make sure that no other family has to go through what she did."

"I thought Dakota City doesn't get a lot of thug activity." Hawkwoman said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't. Jamal's murder happened in Star City. Raquel and her family moved to Dakota City a couple months after the murder."

As soon as the word Star City left the hero's mouth, Oliver sighed heavily and punched the bridge of his nose. The emerald archer was silently praying what he was thinking wasn't true.

"Icon, when was Rocket's brother murdered?" he asked, with a grief stricken voice.

The taller hero went into a pocket on his belt and pulled a small, folded up piece of newspaper. He unfolded it slowly and handed it to Green Arrow. What he saw broke his heart. On it was picture of Rocket when she was about 13 with her arms wrapped around her brother's waist. Jamal had his hand on her head and an award winning smile on his face. Above it was a headline that read Youth Gunned Down While Sister Watched. The thing that made Oliver's heart ache the most was the date.

"I know why Rocket did this." he muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What is it?" Zatara asked, practically jumping up from his seat.

Green Arrow walked over to the large computer and typed briefly on the computer. Soon a newspaper article with a picture of him punching Clock King in the face on the cover. He turned around to see the confused faces of his colleagues and Blackout.

"Last year, Clock King attempted to rob a bank safe filled with diamonds. I defeated him quickly and handed him over to the police. Instead of leaving right away like I usually did, I stayed around and talked with bystanders and some of the cops that were there. That same night, Jamal was shot and killed in his car while his little sister watched. The bank was only six blocks away from where he died. I could've saved him. Jamal would still be alive if I had just kept my big mouth shut." Ollie explained, looking down at the ground the entire time.

Everyone stared at the emerald archer wide eyed. Rocket was going to get revenge on Green Arrow by betraying the team. She wanted to make him suffer like her brother did.

"Ollie, this wasn't-" Clark started, but was cut off by GA.

"Don't Clark. I know this is all my fault, let's just try and stop Rocket before it's too late."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Batman's comm link went off. He put two fingers to it and pressed the small button on it.

"Batman."

"B-Bruce." the voice on the other side of the line said, weakly.

"Dinah. What's wrong?" he asked, now slightly concerned.

"I-I was watching the team and then everything goes blank. I must've passed out because when I woke up, the team was gone. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find them."

"Great." he muttered, sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Hal Jordan asked.

"The team's gone."

Everyone paled slightly and Oliver felt guilt wash over him like an ocean. Batman sighed and decided to finish his conversation with the heroine.

"Dinah, stay at the cave. We're on our way."

"Got it. Black Canary out."

The line went dead and Batman turned to the other Leaguers with a serious expression on his face.

"So Bats, what's our next move?" Flash asked, speeding in front of him.

"We go back to the cave and regroup with Black Canary. We'll compare notes and figure out our next move there."

"What about him?" Captain Atom asked, as his eyes shifted to Blackout who was unusually quiet. The villain walked over to Batman with his arms over his chest and stood a couple inches in front of him.

"If you think we're bringing you to the cave, you're crazier than Joker." Bruce said, looking him in the eye.

Blackout smirked at him and chuckled briefly.

"I don't think you're bringing me to your little hideout. I know you are. Most of your so called notes you got because of me. Heck, wouldn't have known Rocket was the mole if it wasn't for my visions. You all would've still thought it was Diana."

Clark was relieved that Diana wasn't the mole, but he felt horrible about accusing her in the first place. He would be lucky if she didn't shove a piece of kryptonite where the sun doesn't shine. He glanced over at Batman who was giving him a look that said _Don't- you- ever- get- tired- of- being- wrong? _The hero sighed and looked over at Roy who had surprisingly stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation. The 18 year old had guilt written all over his face and he was looking down at his feet. Maybe Roy wasn't all anger. Superman was knocked out of his thoughts by Blackout talking again.

"Face it. You need me. Besides, Diana's my little sister and I'd do anything to save her. Why do you think I killed Joker when he tried to use his Laughing Gas on her?" Daniel explained, with a touch of caring in his voice. Captain Marvel laughed slightly before looking at the villain.

"That's a nice speech, but there's no way we're going to-"

"Fine." Batman said, simply.

Billy's jaw dropped to the floor along with everyone else. Even Blackout looked slightly surprised. Batman was willing to take the villain who tortured and murdered his son to the Cave? You might as well say dinosaurs are raining from the sky.

"I know you would see it my way." the villain said, smirking.

Superman walked over to his friend and leaned towards his ear.

"Are you sure about this Bruce?"

The farm boy got his answer when the Dark Knight gave him an intense bat glare and growled at him. Clark paled and sped over to the other side of the room. The hero rolled his eyes behind his mask and turned to see Blackout placing some weapons in his utility belt. He then walked over to the door and opened it wide.

"After you oh great Dark Knight." Daniel said, bowing slightly.

Bruce's eyes turned to slits and he walked out of the room with Blackout and the other Leaguers close behind. After a few minutes of walking through the winding hallway, they finally came to a door. Blackout quickly opened the door and they went outside. Batman immediately knew that they were in Star City. As they walked away from the building , all of the Leaguers were wondering the same thing. What was Bruce thinking?

"So how did you know we thought Diana was the mole?" he asked, not even looking at him.

"It's not rock science. She's my family and family members look after each other. You know, protecting their own."

"You're right, family members do look after each other. Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Daniel said, hunching his shoulders.

As soon as the word left his mouth, Batman spun around at a speed that made Flash jealous and punched Blackout square in the jaw. The villain flew back and hit his back against the Man of Steel's chest. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"That … was for Robin."

Bruce gave a huge sigh of relief as he looked down at the villain. He wanted to do that for a long time. The Dark Knight looked up and saw his teammates shaking like leaves. Barry was practically in the fetal position and Clark looked like someone just shoved kryptonite in his brain.

"What?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice and hid behind Superman. The man rolled his eyes and placed Blackout over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on. We have a lot of work to do."

They all nodded and followed the Dark Knight towards the nearest zeta beam. All the leaguers kept their distance especially Clark because they didn't want to be the next victim of the Bat's wrath.

**Please review! Action will be in the next chapter! =)**


	13. War Zone

Hey everybody! Shout out to spencerlonewolf, Lakeshine, AelitaoftheWolves, jasmine nightshade, Batbrat, TheRockingWriter, Alchemist15, Brightpath2, Archergirl224, Ann b-010, Guest and YJRobinForver134!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

The members of the Justice League materialized through the zeta beam and were immediately shocked by what they saw. Pieces of furniture had been broken and thrown around, the glass on the tv was shattered from Black Canary's scream. There were large dents in the walls from when someone's head impacted with it and there were droplets of blood on the floor. Green Arrow and Red Arrow felt grief and concern wash over them when they saw Dinah's jacket with blood on it.

"Dinah! Where are you?" he called.

Ollie got his answer when he heard a loud whistle from the beams above him. They all looked up and saw Diana holding an unconscious Dinah by her hair. Wonder woman's clothes were all black except for the gold that trimmed her boots and hem of her outfit. The princess smirked at the people below and released the hero from her grip. GA ran over and caught his girlfriend just in time before she impacted with the ground. Diana chuckled evilly and gave her teammates a smile that would scare Joker.

"Pathetic little thing. I took her down with breaking a sweat." she said, jumping down from the beams and landing gracefully on the ground.

The entire League stared at Wonder woman speechlessly as walked towards them. Zatara groaned as he sensed the powerful dark magic coming off of her in waves.

"Diana, why are you doing this?" Oliver asked, still holding Black Canary in his arms.

"It's not her. Her heart has been tainted by dark magic. Probably by Klarion." Zatara stated, rubbing his temples. Diana smirked before walking over to him.

"Aren't you always the clever one? Zatanna's lucky to someone like you in her life. Too bad I have to get rid of you."

Before he could even open his mouth, Wonder woman punched the magician so hard that it sent him flying through the air and he landed against the metal door. The force of the impact created a large crater and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Flash reacted first and immediately started running circles around Wonder woman. The princess planted her feet firmly on the ground so that she wouldn't float above the ground and watched the speedster as he ran around her. Then she pulled out her lasso and threw it at Barry. The rope wrapped around Flash's neck, causing him to stop suddenly. Diana flew up and spun the speedster around quickly. She let go suddenly, causing Flash to crash into both Green Lanterns and Aquaman.

Red Arrow snuck up behind her and fired an exploding arrow at her. The princess yelled in pain as it exploded against her back and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Shayera slowly walked over to Diana with her mace in her hand. Just as she was about to check her pulse, Wonder woman's eyes shot open and she swept the legs out from under Hawkwoman. Before she even hit the ground, Diana elbowed her in the ribs and punched her in the face. She recovered from her shock just before she was about to hit the wall. The soldier started hitting her with her mace, but she blocked all the blows with her silver bracelets. Shayera was about to plant another blow when Wonder woman grabbed her mace and held it in an iron tight grip. As Hawkwoman tried to break free of her grip, she kicked her so hard in the stomach that it sent her flying into her husband and straight through the back wall.

Diana smirked and threw the mace into the wall. She was too busy basking that she didn't see Captain Marvel fly up behind. He wrapped arms around hers held her in a bone crushing grip. She groaned loudly as she was unable to get free of his grip. Martain Manhunter flew up to them and glanced at Billy who was having trouble keeping her in his grip.

"I don't know if I can hold her much longer. Do it now." he groaned, through gritted teeth.

J'onn nodded and his eyes started to glow. He grabbed Diana by her chin and made her look at him. The martain went into the princess's mind and tried to free her from Hades's grip. As soon as he tried to reach out to Wonder woman, he was thrown out of her mind without seeing a thing. He groaned loudly and rubbed his throbbing temples. This hesitation gave Diana the opportunity to swing her legs up and hit J'onn in the face and sent him flying to the ground. The princess then removed her arms from Captain Marvel's grip. She elbowed him under him under the chin until he released her waist and grabbed him by the arm. Diana then flung him to the ground and into Green Arrow and Icon.

"Pathetic. Come on heroes, give me a real challenge!" she yelled, floating down to the ground.

Suddenly, Diana was grabbed from behind and spun around quickly. When she was released, she flew into the flat screen tv, causing it to break. She looked up and saw Superman walked towards her.

"Finally. A real challenge." she hissed, smiling.

Wonder woman got up and went to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Diana, snap out of it. We're your friends." he said, holding her arm in an iron tight grip.

The amazon warrior laughed deeply before wriggling her arm out of his grip and slamming him into a nearby wall by his neck.

"Friends? Oh please. They're just worthless meat bags, waiting to be destroyed. But you're different Clark. You're special. I consider you a worthy warrior. Join me Kal-El and together, we will rule over these world. With my father by our side, we will be unstoppable. What do you say, Clark? Will you join me?"

"No way."

The princess frowned slightly and exhaled deeply.

"Fine Clark, I gave you your chance. Now you die with the others."

With that, Diana a piece of kryptonite out of her pocket and shoved it in the hero's face. Clark immediately paled and fell to his knees. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow as she moved to closer to his face. The man's heart rate was accelerating and his head was starting to spin. Wonder woman smirked at his misery and patted his head. She suddenly heard a loud beeping sound and turned to see a batarang lying on the ground next to her. Before she could even react, the weapon exploded and sent her flying a couple feet away.

Diana slowly pushed herself up on her elbows and watched as Batman placed the piece of kryptonite in his utility belt and helped Superman to his feet. The man immediately collapsed to the ground again and feel into unconsciousness. Bruce looked up and saw Diana smirking at him.

"Diana, you have to fight it." he said, slowly walking towards her.

"The only thing I need to fight is you."

With that, Wonder woman came at him as fast as she could. Bruce dodged her blows with ease and kneed her in stomach. She momentarily stopped her attack on him as all the air left her lungs. This hesitation gave the Dark Knight time to pull out his tazer and electrocute her. Wonder woman screamed in pain as electricity filled her veins. It made Bruce's heart ache to see his princess in pain, but he knew he didn't have any other choice. Diana forced her eyes open and grabbed the black wire that was attached to her clothes. She pulled it roughly, causing Bruce to be thrown forward. She then grabbed him by his Kevlar vest and threw him to the ground before he could crash into her.

Diana straddled the Dark Knight's waist and wrapped her slender fingers around his neck. His air supply was instantly cut off and he struggled to breathe. It felt as his air pump was being crushed. He tried to loosen her grip, but it was no use.

"D-diana, p-please." he choked out, as black dots started to dance across his vision.

She chuckled deeply before leaning close to his face.

"Sorry, Bruce. The world needs to know that Hades is here and only way I can do that is by killing the almighty Batman."

Bruce started to fell extremely light headed and the edges of his vision were starting to go white. He could feel his strength fading and he slowly let go of her hands. Batman looked up at her with half lidded eyes and took what he thought to be his last breath. Suddenly Wonder woman screamed to the top of her lungs and grabbed her head in pain. Bruce took in as air as he could as soon as she let go of his neck. He watched as she screwed her eyes shut before passing out next to him.

Batman looked up and saw Blackout walking towards him with a large purple bruise on his face. He eyed the hero for a second before giving him his hand. Bruce slowly grabbed it and stood up from the ground. He felt slightly dizzy, but he refused to show it.

"What did you do to her?" Bruce asked, checking her pulse.

"I brain blasted her. J'onn's not the only physic in the room." he said, smirking.

Blackout bent down and picked up his little sister. He smiled at her before brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He walked over to the green couch and placed her gently on the ground. Daniel pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs and attached them to her wrists and ankles. Just as he was doing this, the members of the Justice League were starting to wake up. Flash limped over to him and watched what the villain was doing.

"I don't think those things will hold her." Barry stated, in a raspy voice.

"They will."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're the same ones I used on her the first time we encountered each other." Blackout stated, looking at the injured heroes.

Superman walked over to Diana's unconscious body and noticed something sticking out of the princess's pocket. He reached inside of it and pulled out a flash drive.

"Could it be from Hades?" Captain Marvel asked, rubbing his chin.

"Let's find out." Batman said, taking the device from Clark and placing it in his wrist computer. A video feed appeared and the screen and who was on the screen shocked everybody. It was Rocket. She was wearing a black halter top with red, yellow and orange flames on the hem with black leather pants and silver and black combat boots.

"Rocket." Batman hissed.

"It's Shadow, Mr. Wayne. Rocket is the old me." she said, with a smirk on her face.

"Raquel, what happened to your brother was a tragedy, but getting revenge is _not_ the answer." Icon said, as calmly as he could.

"You don't get it Augustus. My brother could've been saved if Green Arrow had kept his big mouth shut!"

Ollie bit his lip and looked down at him feet. Dinah instantly put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Now since he took something from me, I took something from you all."

The camera turned away from Shadow and focused on the dark figures behind her. A light flashed on and revealed the figures to be the team. They were all chained to a wall with varies injuries covering their bodies. Artemis was the worst of the bunch. Her costume was ripped and crimson blood slowly dripped from her lips. A large purple bruise surrounded her right eye and there was a large smiley face brand on her side. Shadow walked over to the archer and attached electric wires to her chains. The teen whimpered when her former teammate pulled out a wet sponge.

"P-please. Don't." she begged, shaking her head.

Shadow smiled widely before placing the wet sponge on her stomach. Artemis screamed as the electricity filled her body. She started to spasm as the sponge as pressed harder against her stomach.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled, trying to break free of his chains.

Shadow glared at him before reaching his hand out towards him. Wally's mouth and nostrils disappeared and he struggled to breathe.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Flash yelled, at the screen.

She just turned to the camera and shook her head with a huge smile on her face. Kid Flash's eyes began to roll in the back of his head and he started struggling less and less. Green Arrow walked over to Batman's screen and glared at Shadow.

"Ro-Shadow, please stop! I'll do anything." Ollie begged.

The villain rolled her eyes and dropped her hand and the sponge. Artemis gave a huge sigh of relief and Wally's mouth and nostrils reappeared. He coughed loudly and took in as much air as he could. Shadow then turned back to the camera.

"You caused this mess Green Arrow and you're going to fix it."

"How?"

"Simple. Find the punk who killed my brother and bring him to me. If you do this in time, I'll let the team go. But if you don't, I'll kill them all, one by one, starting with the little archer girl." Shadow said, punching Artemis in her stomach.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it. Just leave Artemis alone."

Shadow walked away from the severely injured girl and blocked the League's view of the team.

"You have until midnight tomorrow. Go!"

With that final instruction, the screen went blank.

**Please review! =)**


	14. Shock Waves

Hey everybody! I'm on Spring Break, so I'll be able to update more often. Shout out to AelitaoftheWolves, Batbrat, TheRockingWriter, Guest, Guest, wonderpanda10, jasmine nightshade, Ann b-010 and Guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout and Jamal and Taylor.

Green Arrow sat in the medical wing and watched as his teammates were being treated for their injuries. Most of them just had scrapes and bruises, but some were more serious than others. Ollie groaned as he watched J'onn wrap Dinah's head and midsection with white bandages. She had 3 broken ribs, a concussion and lots of cuts and bruises. The archer let his head hit against the wall and groaned. Everyone he cared about was being tortured because of him. He just hoped that nothing would happen to Roy. The archer heard footsteps and turned to see Blackout walking towards him with a mug in his hand.

"Here." the villain said, handing him the mug.

"What is it?"

"Green tea. It helps calm the nerves."

The hero stared at the steaming mug for a second before taking it from the villain's hand. Figuring that he wouldn't try anything with so many heroes around, he took a sip. Daniel gave him a small smile and sat down in the chair next to him. Ollie took another sip before turning to the villain.

"Why are you helping us? I thought you were a villain." GA asked.

"What, a guy can't which sides for a little while?"

Ollie raised an eyebrow and Blackout chuckled at his reaction. The man removed his mask from his face revealing the large bruise on his face.

"Ever since I was brought back to life and started having these visions, I realized that I wasn't cut out for the life of a villain. I mean I have done some unforgivable things, but I want to put all of that behind me and move forward." Blackout explained.

Green Arrow stared at the villain like he was crazy. Blackout, the guy who kidnapped both the League and the Team and killed many people including Joker's girlfriend wanted to be a hero? That was just like saying Batman was the Easter bunny. Oliver shook his head in disbelief and turned to the villain.

"You're kidding, right?"

Blackout sighed and put his mask back on.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. Listen, you don't have to believe me, but we're going to have to work together if we're going to find the team in time."

GA knew that the villain was right. Even though he didn't want to except it, Ollie knew that they had to work with the villain if they were going to find the team. The hero looked down and saw the villain holding his hand out to him.

"What do you say? Want to work together, just this once?"

"Only because I have to." he said, shaking the villain's hand.

As soon as they let go, Batman walked into the room. The room got extremely quiet and all eyes were on the Dark Knight.

"As you all have just heard, we have until midnight to find out who killed Shadow's brother. In light of this, Blackout will be helping us. I'm going to split you all up into teams. Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Icon, you three stay here with Zatara and try to reverse Klarion's spell on Diana. Flash, Martain Manhunter, Captain Atom, Aquaman, Hal, interview everyone in Jamal's life. Find out who would want him dead. The rest of you are with me. We need to go over every detail of the case and find out what the police missed."

Everyone nodded at the Dark Knight as they heard their assignments.

"If there are no questions, let's get to work. Time is of the essence."

_Meanwhile_

Since most of Jamal's friends lived in Star City, they decided to go there first. They ignored the gasps of citizens and flashing cameras and focused on their mission. The first person they needed to talk to was Jamal's girlfriend, Taylor. The heroes walked to a large apartment building and saw girl with long dark brown hair walking a dog. As soon as she saw them, her jaw dropped and released the chain that connected to the dog's collar. The light brown dog ran towards them and jumped into Hal's arms. The Green Lantern patted the dog's head and let it lick his face.

"I think this little guy belongs to you." he said, handing the dog to the girl.

All Taylor did was stare at them in complete and utter shock. Flash waved his hand in front of the girl's face, but she didn't move a muscle. Captain Atom groaned and whistled loudly. Taylor snapped out of her shock and grabbed her dog.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing superheroes in person. It's a little overwhelming." she said, with red tinting her cheeks.

"It's alright. We just need to ask you a few questions." Barry said, smiling at her.

"Ok, about what?"

"Jamal Ervin."

Taylor's smile faded and she looked down at her feet. She sat down on her apartment steps and held her dog in her heads. J'onn could sense the intense emotions flowing off of her. They were combined waves of anger and sadness.

"W-what do you want to know?" she asked, with a shaky voice.

"Did Jamal have any enemies? Anybody that would want him dead?" Aquaman asked, sitting down next to her.

"No. Everybody loved Jamal which why I couldn't believe he was murdered."

"Do you believe the police's theory of a random thug attacking him?" Barry asked.

"No way. If it had been a random thug, A they would've taken his wallet and B, they wouldn't have left a witness in the back seat."

The looked at each other as they took in the information. J'onn's eyes glowed slightly as he set up a mental link.

"_How does a guy with no enemies get gunned down in his car with his little sister in the back seat?" Captain Atom asked._

"_Plus, no thug in his right mind would leave a witness behind. We're missing something." Barry said._

"_Maybe we're looking in the wrong direction."_

"_What do you mean GL?"_

"_Think about it. Jamal has no enemies yet he was gunned down. Raquel watched the entire thing in the back seat. The killer more than likely saw her and didn't kill her. Why?" Hal explained._

_The heroes thought about it for a minute and they're eyes widened when they realized what was really going on._

"_Oh no. Rocket wasn't just a witness." Barry said._

"_She was the target." Aquaman added. _

" _And Jamal was just collateral damage."_

_With Batman and the others_

The Leaguers and Blackout were looking over every detail of Jamal's case. From crime scene photos to the bullet that killed him, they couldn't find anything that differed from what the police found. Green Arrow felt the guilt of the situation eating him alive. The hero had to leave the room several times to either go throw up or punch a hole in a nearby wall. Why was he always the one to mess everything up? Black Canary tried to comfort him, but she knew that seeing her injuries would only make him feel worse.

"Bats, we've been over everything twice. Everything we've found matches up with the original investigation." Clark said, rubbing his temples.

The Dark Knight just looked up at the hero and growled at him. The Kryptonian gulped and went back to looking over information. Blackout was about to give up when an idea popped in his head.

"Green Arrow, how far away was the bank from the crime scene?"

"Uh, about 6 blocks. Why?"

Blackout walked over to the main computer and started typing quickly on the computer. The members of the League looked at each other curiously before walking over to where Daniel was. They saw him pull up a bunch of pictures of Green Arrow outside of a bank in Star City. He then started flipping through the pictures.

"What are you looking for?" Red Arrow asked, irritated.

"Not what. Who."

The villain kept flipping through the pictures until he came across a picture of Green Arrow talking with a reporter who had shoved a microphone in his face. Ollie felt sadness overwhelm his heart and he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. Dinah and Roy were instantly at his side and the younger archer growled at him.

"Do you get joy from seeing my dad miserable?" Roy asked.

Daniel didn't answer him. He enlarged the picture so that you could only see the background and started looking over it with a careful eye. After a few moments of examination, Blackout finally pointed to a small black blur.

"There."

"Uh, what's that?" Superman asked, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's Jamal's killer. Rocket said that he was wearing all black and the bank was only 6 blocks away. The only way the killer would've made it away from the crime scene without being noticed was if he walked past here." Blackout explained.

Batman walked up to the screen and looked at the black blur.

"That's a possible theory, but we need to clear up the picture to prove it."

The Dark Knight started tapping away at the key board and slowly, the picture became less and less pixilated. After a few more seconds, the picture cleared enough for it to be recognizable. Everyone's jaw dropped at the face of Jamal's killer.

"Is that-"

"It can't be."

"Jamal's killer is-"

"My father."

**Please review! How do you think Rocket/Shadow will react to the news? If I get 187 reviews, I'll update in the next day or two. =)**


	15. Love and Lost

Hey everybody! I found this really cool story the other day. It's called the Forgotten by procellous. It's really good. And for anybody who was confused, the person who said "My father" at the end of the last chapter was Blackout. So the killer is Hades. Shout out to TheRockingWriter, spencerlonewolf, Guest, AelitaoftheWolves, Guest, Alchemist15, Nightwing Master of the Aster, Dimension Traveler, wonderpanda10, YJRobinForver134, Guest, Poseidon'sdaughter3 and Brightpath2! I'd like to give a special shout out to TheRockingWriter and Brightpath2 for giving me ideas for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout and Jamal.

Shadow laid on her bed, staring up at the gray ceiling. She had been doing this for over an hour since she was unable to fall asleep. She couldn't get the screams of her former teammates out of her head. What took the most toll on her heart was seeing Kaldur's disappointed face. Raquel liked Kaldur. I mean really liked him. She would've asked him to join her, but she knew he would refuse. The villain sighed heavily and got up from her bed. She ran some water in the sink in her room and splashed some on her face. Raquel looked into the mirror and sighed. The villain was torn between getting revenge for her brother and feeling pity for her friends.

Shadow groaned loudly and punched her mirror, causing it to shatter. The villain then walked out of her room and went down the long hallway. As she got closer to the room at the end of the hall, she could hear her teammates' screams echoing off of the walls. Raquel took a deep breath before entering the room. It took all her strength not to throw up at the sight she saw. Joker was repeatedly battering Kid Flash with a crowbar. The teen's face was covered in bruises and gashes and his legs looked like they went through a blender. Blood dripped from his lips every time the weapon came in contact with his body and he was barely conscious. Artemis was crying her gray eyes out and Robin was screaming his lungs out while struggling against his chains.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S DYING!" the Boy Wonder yelled, to the top of his lungs.

Joker just turned to him and waved his finger back and forth. The clown smiled evilly and raised the bar again.

"JOKER!" Shadow yelled, just as the clown was about to hit the speedster again.

The villain stopped mid air and turned to look at her.

"That's enough." she hissed.

The twisted clown dropped the crowbar and it clanged against the floor. Joker pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Party pooper." he muttered.

Shadow glared at him and walking over to him and grabbing him by the collar.

"Remember, you work for me."

"Well, that's not entirely true." Hades said, walking into the room.

Shadow bowed slightly as Hades walked into the room. The villain patted Raquel on the head before examining Joker's work.

"You've done well here Joker. Shadow, watch the sidekicks while Joker and I talk."

"Yes master." she said, bowing again.

The god of the Underworld nodded and walked out of the room with Joker, leaving Shadow alone with her former teammates. Her eyes shifted from hero to hero, looking at their faces. Artemis was the first to speak up.

"You happy Raquel? You happy you betrayed us?" she asked, with hurt in her voice.

"I did what I had to do. I needed to honor my brother's memory."

"Honor? Do you really think he would've wanted this for you? Betraying and torturing your friends just to get a point across?" Conner asked.

"You don't what he would've wanted! You don't even know him!"

"But we know you Raquel. This is not you. This is not the hero we welcomed onto the team. This is not the person we fought side by side with for 6 months. Shadow is not the girl that I fell in love with." Kaldur said, in a very calm voice.

Shadow stared at Kaldur slack jawed. He just told her he loved her. Raquel felt the anger that had been overwhelming her senses for the past few days suddenly melt away. The villain couldn't even look him in the eye. She was too ashamed. Raquel covered her mouth and quickly left the room just as the tears started to form in her eyes. She slid down a nearby wall and let the tears roll down her face. Even after everything she put him through, he still cared about her.

The villain felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her brother standing in front of her.

"J-jamal?"

"Yeah, Rocky. It's me."

"How are you here? Why are you here?" Raquel asked, trying to shake off her shock.

"I'm trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. You can't blame the team and the League for what happened to me."

"Yes I can! You'd be alive if it wasn't for them."

"Rocky, you shouldn't be blaming them for what happened to me. You should be blaming that punk you're working for. He's using you." Jamal hissed.

"Hades? He's not using me. He's helping me get revenge on the people who let you die."

"He's also the one who put a bullet in my heart."

_Meanwhile_

Wonder woman groaned loudly as she failed to escape from the chains that were holding her. Captain Marvel looked at Zatara carefully as he put on his hat and walked towards the princess.

"Are you sure you can reverse the spell?" Billy asked, wearily.

"Not entirely, but I have to try."

The elder magician took a deep breath and held his hands over Diana's heart.

"Laeh siht detniat traeh. Dir siht ydob fo lla krad cigam."

Wonder woman's body started to shake violently and she screamed to the top of her lungs. Her eyes screwed shut and her back arched. Billy resisted the urge to help her because he knew he couldn't break Zatara's concentration. After a few more seconds, Diana started struggling less and less until she was completely still. Zatara exhaled deeply and wobbled on his feet. Red Tornado was able to catch him before he fell to the ground. The elder magician was gasping for breath and beads of sweat were on his brow.

"D-did it work?" Icon asked.

"Let's wait and find out." he said, out of breath.

The heroes waited in silence for a minute before they heard a soft groan from Diana. She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes returned to their regular crystal blue color. The princess tried to move her arms, but found that she was chained down.

"Can somebody please tell me why I'm chained to a table?" she asked, looking up at them.

"It's a long story, but right now we need to focus on saving the team from Roc- Shadow." Icon said, unlocking her from her chains.

"Wait. Who's Shadow and when did the team get captured?"

"I'll explain everything on the way."

With that, the four heroes flew out of the room and went to regroup with the rest of the League.

_Back with Shadow_

Hades walked down the long metal hallway with his cape flowing behind him. Everything was falling into place perfectly. Rocket had betrayed her team, Diana was his little puppet and soon Blackout and the League would be dead. Even though he loved his son, he couldn't risk him overthrowing his empire. The God of the Underworld walked into the room at the end of the hall and saw Shadow staring at her former teammates with a blank expression on her face. The girl was practically putty in his hands.

"Any problems?"

"A few smart remarks, but nothing I haven't heard before." she said, not even looking at him.

The villain patted her on the head before excusing her from the room. Raquel looked at her former teammates one more time before walking out the door. As soon as she was gone, Hades turned to the heroes in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Now I know that Shadow made a deal with the League to return you to them, but I don't see the justice in that. So I've decided to end your lives now." Hades said, making large flames appear in his wrist.

The room was bathed in an amber glow and the temperature started to rise. Robin's eyes immediately shifted to Kaldur and M'Gann. He knew that were bodies wouldn't be able to handle the extreme heat and it would be deadly for both of them if Hades wasn't stopped.

"The question is, which one of you should I get rid of first?"

The villain's eyes shifted from hero to hero, searching for the perfect target. He considered Kid Flash for a minute, but he decided that the boy was already dying so there wasn't a point. After a few more seconds, the man's eyes finally locked on Aqualad. Hades snapped his fingers and the chains restraining him disappeared. The teen fell to the ground with a loud thud. He looked up and saw the man looking down at him smirking.

"Any last words, boy?"

Aqualad just remained silent and stared at the man. Hades' smile grew wider and he forced Kaldur on his knees.

"Suit yourself, boy. See you on the other side."

With that, Hades made the flame grow larger in his hand. Kaldur closed his eyes and waited for the hit to come, but it never did. Aqualad opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Hades was clutching his throat and his eyes were wide. The man's mouth and nostrils were gone and he was struggling to breathe. The villain fell to the ground, with wide eyes and a completely still body. The Atlantaen backed away from the villain's body and looked up to see Shadow walking towards him with an angry expression on her face.

"That…was for killing my brother." she hissed, kicking Hades' body.

Raquel looked up to see everyone staring at her completely shocked.

"Why did you save me? I thought you wanted revenge." Kaldur asked, standing up.

"I did, but I didn't realize I was getting revenge on the wrong people. I blamed Green Arrow and the League for my brother's death when in reality, the person responsible for his death was in front of me the entire time. I'm such an idiot." she explained, not even looking him in the eye.

Kaldur grabbed her chin gently and made her look him in the eye.

"You are not an idiot. You wanted to honor your brother's memory. Even though you betrayed us, the thought of wanting to get justice for your brother is a most honorable one."

Raquel gave him a tiny smile and looked up at the rest of the team. She pressed a button on her wrist and the team were released from her chains. Artemis immediately went to check on Wally, who wasn't moving.

"Wally, wake up!"

The speedster just remained silent as he laid on the ground. The archer felt hot tears start to drip down her face and started shaking Wally.

"WALLY PLEASE!" she yelled.

Kaldur put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Artemis looked up at him and the leader shook his head slowly. She let even more tears run down her face and she cried into Wally's chest. Her boyfriend was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. Robin clenched his fists together as tears ran from under his mask and he got in Raquel's face.

"YOU HAPPY NOW?! HE'S DEAD! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Robin yelled, as he was being held back by Conner. Shadow looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. She knew what he was saying was true. If she didn't want to get revenge so badly, none of this would've ever happened. Raquel reached inside of her shirt and pulled out the diamond shaped gem that Hades gave her when they first met. She ripped it off and threw it to the ground. Zatanna's eyes drifted to the object and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, with her arms still around Robin.

"Hades gave it to me as a present. Why?"

Zatanna sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She let go of Robin and examined Shadow's necklace.

"Raquel didn't betray us." the magician announced.

All eyes in the room shifted to her and Robin stared at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean she didn't betray us? You saw the security video."

"Even though she betrayed us physically, she didn't do it of her free will. This gem is called the_ Traeh fo dertah. _When a person puts it on, their anger is magnified to the point where they would do things they wouldn't normally do. In Rocket's case, she betrayed the team in order to get revenge. Not only that, they would be completely obedient to the person who gave it to them. Rocket's not a traitor."

The teen slowly absorbed what the magician just said. It made sense. Ever since she'd gotten it, she's had a very bad temper and was easier to tick off. Suddenly a question popped into her head.

"Wait, how did I break free then?" Raquel asked, completely shocked.

"It's going to sound corny, but love. It's the most powerful thing in the world next to magic." Zee said, smiling.

Raquel felt the heat rise to her face and she knew she was blushing. She looked over and saw that Kaldur had pink tinting his cheeks too. The teen looked down and saw Artemis still holding Wally's lifeless body. Even though it wasn't technically her fault, she couldn't help still feeling responsible for Kid Flash's death. She walked over to Artemis and stooped down to her level. The archer looked up at her with teary eyes before wrapping her arms around the girl's body. Raquel let her cry into her chest while she rubbed soothing circles on her back. The only sounds in the room were the soft whimpers of Artemis as she mourned the loss of her boyfriend.

**Please review! Don't worry, there is a method to my madness! =)**


	16. Family Feud

Hey everybody! Thank you so much for getting me to over 200 reviews! Shout out to Brightpath2, Guest, ywons54, Lakeshine, GSDLover1623, Guest, theRockingWriter, YJRobinForver134, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Alchemist15, Batbrat, Ann b-010, and wonderpanda10! Only one more chapter until the end. ='(

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

The members of the team watched as Rocket comforted a grieving Artemis. All of them were glad that she wasn't a traitor, but they all felt an intense hatred for Hades for turning one of their own against them and killing Wally. Rocket felt the most strongly about this. He used her as his little puppet and took advantage of her emotions. She was just glad that he was dead. Raquel opened her eyes and immediately paled when she saw that Hades' body was gone. She released Artemis from her grip and looked around the room quickly.

"Where's Hades?" she asked, her fellow teammates.

The other members of the team looked around, but the villain was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he? I thought he was dead!" Zatanna exclaimed, standing up.

"You thought wrong child." A voice hissed.

Everyone on the team felt a small shiver of fear go up their spines and they turned around slowly. In the doorway of the room stood Hades. The villain had a huge smirk on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. His metal boots clinked on the ground as he walked towards Rocket. Robin stepped in front of her, but was immediately thrown to the side like a rag doll. Hades looked Raquel dead in the eyes.

"They don't call me an _immortal_ god of the underworld for nothing. You can't kill me child."

Without warning, the man punched Rocket in the face so hard that it rattled her teeth and sent her flying into the back. Kaldur was instantly at her side, helping her get up. The teen grabbed her now throbbing head and looked up as the god of the underworld walked towards her with flaming footsteps.

"But I can most certainly kill you."

Meanwhile

The Justice League and Blackout were on their way to Hades and Joker's hideout to rescue the team. Wonder woman was relieved that her teammates didn't think she was the mole anymore, but a part of her felt betrayed that they would think she would do something like that. Diana's eyes shifted to Blackout every few seconds. He was loading his utility belt with weapons and he removed the ice pack from his face. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Daniel seemed to be changing. Not only that, but he saved the League from a fiery death. Maybe he did have a change of heart. The hero turned to look at him again, but saw that he was gone. Her eyes quickly surveyed the aisles, but she didn't see him.

"Looking for me?" a voice said, from behind her.

Wonder woman jumped and turned to see Blackout smirking at her. She placed a hand over her speeding heart and gave him a playful glare.

"Don't do that." She said, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

Blackout chuckled and removed the mask from his face. The similarities between the two were scary. Daniel sat back in his seat and looked at his sister.

"What?" she asked.

"How did someone like you end up with a guy who dresses up like a bat?"

"I guess it was a part of Aphrodite's plan. You know what they say, opposites attract."

An awkward silence fell over the two and they watched as they sped past trees and buildings. After a few minutes of silence, Diana finally spoke up.

"What happens after this? You gonna stay around and help the League?" Diana asked.

"I don't think it would be good for the League's reputation if the public found out that they had a villain helping them." He said, almost in a whisper.

"So you're going to go back to being a villain?"

"Now I didn't say that. I guess I'll go where the wind takes me. I've always wanted to go to Paris. Maybe I'll meet somebody. You did it, so it can't be that hard."

Diana laughed at his remark and covered her mouth with her hand. It felt good to laugh about something, anything after the stress she's gone through. A lock of ebony hair fell out of place and Daniel gently brushed it behind her ear. Even though her mother wanted nothing to do with Daniel, Diana felt differently. She felt a bond with him that she couldn't even describe. Even when they were enemies, he protected her. He killed Joker when he tried to use his laughing gas on her. Even though she wasn't entirely sure she could trust him, she was positive that he would always be there for her.

After a few more minutes, the ship arrived at its destination and landed outside of a large building. Everyone got out of the ship and slowly crept towards the building. Some on the Leaguers were scanning the air while others were on foot.

"Keep your eyes open. Hades is working with Joker. He could have this entire place booby trapped." Batman warned, in a hushed tone.

"Oh Batsy. Do you always have to ruin my fun?" Joker asked, as his voice filled the area where they were.

"Where are you Joker? Come out here and face us!" Blackout yelled, looking around for the clown.

As soon as the words left his mouth, all the Leaguer's heads were filled with an overwhelming pain. They all fell to their knees and the heroes in the sky hit the ground with a loud thud. The pain was almost mind numbing. Daniel tried to concentrate on something, but found it was impossible. The man looked around and saw that most of the Leaguers were passed out on the ground. His eyes went to Diana just as she passed out from the intense pain. Blackout tried to call her name, but his tongue felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Purple shoes walked in front of his face and he looked up to see Joker grinning out him.

"Nighty night, partner."

With that, the clown kicked Blackout in the head and he was engulfed by darkness.

_A few hours later_

Diana groaned loudly and slowly opened her eyes. Her body was as stiff as a board and she had a

splitting headache. The princess looked around and saw that the other members of the League were nowhere to be found. Joker and his goons were in the stands, making loud noises and eating popcorn. Wonder woman heard a groan from the far side of the arena and saw Daniel lying on the ground. The princess flew to him and checked to make sure he was alright.

"Daniel, are you ok?"

"Ugh, fine." he groaned, standing up slowly.

"Aww. Isn't this sweet? My son and daughter are looking out for each other. I'm so proud."

Hades said, causing his voice to echo through out the area. The man was sitting on a large black throne with spikes on it at the top of the arena balcony.

"Hades." she hissed, looking up at him.

"Oh, it appears that the League has reversed my little spell. Oh well, all good things must come to an end." he said, shrugging.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked.

"I want to give you both one last chance to join my empire. Together, the three of us will rule over this world."

"Never." the siblings said, simultaneously.

The villain sighed heavily and squeezed the arm rests on his chair harder.

"Fine. Have it your way. Now my children, I think it's time for a little game."

Hades pressed a button and a large screen appeared next to his throne. It showed the League and the Team in a large room looking around.

"The game is simple my children. When I start the clock, the room that your teammates are trapped in will start to fill with concentrated nerve gas. The only way to save them is to defeat me and press the button around my neck. If you do this before time is up, the gas will dissipate and it will be replaced with a gas version of the antidote. But if you fail to do this in time, your teammates will be killed and you two will become my servants of the underworld. Do we have a deal?" Hades asked, stepping down from his throne and looking at his children.

Daniel and Diana glanced at each other before nodding slowly. The god of the underworld smiled evilly and removed his cape. The opponents then stepped to opposite sides of the arena.

"Joker, if you please."

The evil clown jumped up from his seat and pulled a microphone out of his pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Joker's Battle Brawl! On this side is the one, the only, Hades!"

The crowd of goons exploded into loud cheers. Hades waved to them and bowed slightly. Diana glared at him intensely, as if she was trying to bore a hole into him.

"And on this side we have Wondy and her brother Blackout!" Joker exclaimed.

The crowd booed and hissed at them.

"You have 8 minutes. Let the games begin!" he yelled, sitting back down in his seat.

A large holographic clock appeared above the tv screen and slowly started counting down. Wonder woman and Blackout got in their battle stances and watched as Hades did the same thing. Diana flew at him as fast as she could and started punching him in the face. The man dodged her blows with ease and grabbed her fist when he got tired of her. The princess didn't even have time to react before he punched her under the chin and sent her flying into the arena wall.

Blackout growled loudly and pulled his pistol out of his utility belt. He immediately started firing bullets at his father. The man slowly walked towards Daniel, letting the bullets bounce off of his armor. Once his son's back was against the wall, the man took a deep breath and flames shot out of his mouth. Blackout flipped out of the way at the last minute. Hades continued shooting flames out of his mouth and Daniel started flying around the arena in order to get away. The villain didn't realize that Diana had regained consciousness until she threw her lasso around his neck. The princess then used her strength to throw him into the arena seats. Joker's goons screamed and ran out of the arena just in time before he landed.

Both siblings flew over to see what happened. Before they could even get a glimpse of him, flames erupted the area and sent them flying back a few feet. Daniel shook off his shock just in time to see Hades flying towards him at full speed. Hades punched Daniel in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of him and threw him to the ground like a rag doll. The god of the underworld then searched around the arena for his daughter.

"Where are you, Diana?"

He got his answer when her lasso wrapped around his arms and torso. She tried to fling him to the ground, but he managed to get one of his hands free and grabbed her end of the rope. She was suddenly thrown forward and he punched her in the face when she got close enough. The warrior fell to the ground with a loud thud. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her brother standing next to her.

"We're getting creamed." Daniel said, just as the clock hit the four minute mark.

Wonder woman looked at the screen and saw her teammates on their hands and knees coughing uncontrollably. Some of them were even spitting up blood. They needed to come up with a plan and fast.

"I have an idea." Diana said.

"Well I'm up for anything at this point."

Wonder woman's eyes widened and she pushed Daniel out of the way just as Hades started shooting flames out of his mouth.

"Keep him distracted."

Blackout nodded and watched as his sister flew around the arena. His eyes widened when he saw that his father was nowhere to be found. His eyes quickly searched the arena before he was grabbed by his neck and thrown into the arena wall. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. His father had some what of a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry I have to do this son. I really am."

With that, Hades started slamming him into the wall over and over again by his neck. Each time was more painful than the last. It took every ounce of power that Blackout had not to scream, but the pain was becoming too over baring. Suddenly, Diana flew up from behind Hades and wrapped her arms around him. She quickly flew him to the top of the arena, refusing to let him out of her death grip. Blackout almost immediately flew up behind them. Once they stopped, Daniel gave Hades a solid kick to the head and to the stomach. The god of the underworld was dazed and all the wind was knocked out of him.

"Daniel…the button." she said, through gritted teeth.

The man's eyes fell onto the button on his father's necklace. Before he could even touch it, his father kneed him in the stomach before wrapping his legs around his head and throwing him to the ground. Diana gasped and unintentionally loosened her grip on the man. This gave Hades the chance to free his arm from her grip. He elbowed her under the chin several times until she released his entire body. She tried to kick him in the throat, but he grabbed her leg and flung her to the ground like she was nothing. Diana hit the ground so hard that she bounced a little bit. The god of the underworld landed on the ground and looked up at the clock. Only 2 more minutes to go.

"It's time to end this my children." he said, pulling his sword from his belt.

Blackout slowly lifted himself onto his elbows. The man's eyes widened when he saw Hades walking towards an unconscious Diana with a large sword in his hand. Her father grabbed her by her hair and held her above the ground. Daniel felt anger boil up inside him and he came at Hades as fast as he could, causing him to drop Diana and the sword. Hades hit the wall hard and fell to his knees. Blackout didn't even give him time to recover before he sat punching him in the face over and over again. The man couldn't even get a single punch in. After a minute of doing this for a minute and flew Hades up so high that you could barely see the arena and looked his father looked him in the eye.

"You won't do it. You don't have the guts to hurt your own father."

Daniel glared at him intensely before hissing, "You are not my father." With that Blackout clamped his hands together and punched Hades with all the strength that he had. The man was sent flying to the ground at a speed that would make Flash jealous. A huge crater formed in the arena where he impacted. Wonder woman had to fly up so that she wouldn't get hit by debris. After the smoke cleared, both siblings flew down to see their father lying unconscious on the ground. Diana bent down and ripped the button from Hades' neck. She pressed it just as the clock hit 7 seconds.

They looked at the screen and saw that the room was slowly starting to fill with a pinkish gas. Diana gave a huge sigh of relief and wobbled her feet. Daniel grabbed her just before she fell to the ground.

"Diana, are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Bruises are just apart of the job. Thanks you saving me."'

"Hey, that's what family's for." Daniel smiling.

The sibling's moment was interrupted by Joker walking into the room.

"Hey Hades how did-"

He stopped as soon as he saw Daniel and Diana and turned to run out of the room. Blackout sighed and pulled his gun out of his pocket. He fired one bullet that stopped Joker dead in his tracks. The clown held his bleeding arm as the two walked towards him.

"Move and next one will be in your head." Blackout warned, waving the gun in front of his face.

Joker paled a little and sweat formed on his brow. Wonder woman then grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye.

"Where are they?" she hissed.

"Uh, they're just down the hall."

"Show us. Now."

The clown nodded quickly and lead Blackout and Wonder woman to where the others were. He opened the door at the end of the hallway and revealed the League and the Team. Most of them were already awake, but they still looked paler than usual. Diana tied Joker up with her rope before walking into the room. She went to Batman's side who was holding Robin in his arms. The boy was just starting to wake up when she came over there.

"D-diana." Robin said, in a raspy voice.

"Don't speak Dickie. Everything's going to be alright."

Robin smiled at her, but his expression immediately turned to fear when he saw Blackout standing behind her. She saw Dick start to reach for his utility belt, but she stopped him.

"Relax Robin. He's not going to hurt you. In fact he helped us hide you all. He's one of us now. Even if he doesn't want to admit it. " she said, smiling.

The Boy Wonder's eyes scanned the villain up and down and he moved a little closer to Batman. Blackout stooped down to his level and removed his mask.

"Listen kid, you don't have to trust after what I did to you and your friends. I know that you'll never forgive either, but I just wanted you to know that you don't have to be scared of me anymore. I'm on your side." he said, looking into the boy's eyes.

Robin slowly took in what he said before nodding his head. For some strange reason, he believed everything the man just said. The Boy Wonder turned to see Flash shaking Wally.

"Wally, wake up."

The speedster didn't answer him.

"Come on kid. This isn't funny."

Wally's lips were blue and his skin was a pale gray. Since he was forensics scientist, Barry knew what these signs meant. He slowly put his second and third finger together and placed them against his nephew's neck. Barry paled and put his ear against Wally's chest.

"WALLY PLEASE!" he yelled, shaking the younger speedster.

Green Arrow walked over to Flash put a hand on his shoulder.

"Barry."

"No Oliver. He's going to be fine. He just needs help."

"Barry, please."

"He just needs help. That's all. He's going to be alright."

"BARRY!" stooping down to his level and looking him in the eye.

The man let his head drop and he let the tears roll down his face. His beloved nephew was dead. It was as if someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Even though Wally wasn't his son, the pain was unbearable.

Daniel stared at the boy's lifeless body. The old him wouldn't have thought about it , but all them were so young. They were putting their lives on the line everyday and they haven't even finished high school yet. Blackout reached inside of his costume and stared at the Gem of Life. His eyes shifted from the gem to Wally. He sighed heavily and walked over to the teen's body. He knew what he had to do.

**Please review! Only one more chapter until the end! =)**


	17. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Hey everybody! This is the last chapter! I'd like to give a special shout out to theRockingWriter who gave me an idea for this chapter. Shout out to guest, wonderpanda10, Alchemist15, YJRobinForver134, Ann b-010, Brightpath2, WaterbendingGrayson, theRockingWriter, spencerlonewolf, ywons54 and AelitaoftheWolves!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Daniel sighed again, as he watched the heroes mourn the loss of one of their own. His eyes softened when he saw Diana comforting a crying Robin. He knew that what he was about to do would break Diana's heart, but he had to do it. Wally was too young to die. Blackout kneeled down next to Wally's body and eyed it carefully. He was about to touch him, but Barry knocked his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't you touch him." he hissed, through gritted teeth.

"Just trust me, ok." Daniel said, calmly.

The speedster glared at him for a second before nodding his head slowly. Daniel removed his mask and started to mess with the chain on the gem of life. Diana's eyes widened when she saw this and grabbed his hand gently.

"Daniel, why are you taking that off? The gem of life is the only thing keeping you alive." she said, stooping down to his level.

"I don't deserve to be alive." he said, almost in a whisper.

Diana was taken back by his statement and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't deserve to live?"

"I've done horrible, horrible things in my life. I've kidnapped, tortured, murdered more people than I can remember. I killed a woman one time because I felt like it. I've done so many horrible things that I'm surprised I lived this long. Compared to me, Kid Flash is an angel. He puts his life on the line every single day. He'd take a bullet for anybody without hesitation. He doesn't deserve to be 10 feet under. I do."

Wonder woman felt the prickle of tears in her eyes. Daniel was going to give up his life for Wally. It was so heroic. If somebody had told her that Blackout would give up his life for a hero last week, she would've told them that they were crazy. Flash looked at Blackout like he just said it was raining gummy bears outside.

"Y-you would do that for Wally?" he asked, trying to shake off his shock.

Blackout stood and turned to the speedster, who had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, look at him. He's so young. He should have the chance to grow up, fall in love, get married and have kids. Wally should be able to have a chance to live his life. I wasted mine." Daniel said, standing up.

Wonder woman felt a tear roll down her face and Blackout immediately wiped it away. He then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Diana, I'm sorry about leaving right after we just started getting along, but I have to do this. He deserves to live way more than I do. He has a family and people who care about him. If it wasn't for you I'd have nobody. I just want to thank you for giving me a chance to …redeem myself. I couldn't ask for a better person to call my little sister."

Diana didn't even try to stop the tears that were rolling down her face. Her heart began to ache in her chest and she hugged Daniel as tight as she could. She didn't care what other people said about Blackout. Yeah he did do unspeakable before, but that's not him anymore. Daniel's a changed man and nobody can say anything different. The princess savored every second of his arms around her until she finally let go. Daniel gave her a kiss on the cheek and a reassuring smile. Blackout kneeled down next to Wally's body and took a deep breath. He slowly reached behind him and after a moment, he undid the chain that attached the gem of life to his body. The man quickly put the gem around his neck and closed the clasp on the chain. Daniel started to visibly pale and his lips started to turn blue. Blackout gave his sister a small smile before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Oliver reached over to his body and put his fingers to his neck. He sighed heavily before turning to Diana and shaking is head.

The princess put a hand over her heart and fell to her knees. Batman and Robin were immediately at her side. Diana leaned over and cried in the Dark Knight's chest. Her brother may've been dead, but at least he died with honor. A loud gasp filled the room and Wally's bright green eyes shot open. His skin was back to its normal color and the wounds on his body disappeared. Flash hugged his nephew as tight as he could and let more tears slip down his face.

"I missed you, kid." he said, through his tears.

"Uh, where did I go?" Wally asked, very confused.

He could help the smile that came over his face. He'd have to tell him what happened later, but right now he wanted to savor the moment. Kid Flash felt slender arms around him and looked up at she Artemis next to him. She hugged him tightly as tears came from under her mask. He hugged her back, still trying to figure out why everyone was crying.

"Don't you ever leave me again."

"When did I leave? And why is everybody crying?"

Artemis giggled and looked him in the eye.

"Wally, just shut up and kiss me."

The speedster obeyed and kissed his girlfriend full on the lips. They didn't even care that they were making out in front of both the Team and League. Nobody wanted to ruin the moment, so they let the couple have their moment. Diana let a small smile come over her face and stood up from the ground.

"You gonna be ok?" Batman asked, leaning down towards her ear.

"I will be. I just need some time."

The Dark Knight nodded walked over to Wally with Robin right behind him. Wonder woman watched as the other members of the League made sure that Kid Flash was ok. Diana was about to walk over to him as well when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Clark looking at her a concerned look on his face.

"Diana, I just wanted to apologize for everything I've put you through the past few days. I was a jerk."

"Yeah, I know you were."

Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I deserved that. Is there anything can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

Diana thought about it for a second before smiling and looking at him again.

"Well, there is one thing."

It had been a week since Blackout sacrificed himself in order to save Wally and things were starting to go back to normal. The team explained to the League that Rocket's betrayal was because of the Heart of hatred and she was given her place back on the team. The League had taken Hades and Joker to Belle Reve and both were placed in high security cells. Flash and GA started keeping a close eye on Wally and Artemis since they started spending so much time together. Kaldur finally got up the nerve to ask Rocket out on a date a few days after the mission. The young hero said yes without hesitation.

Even though Diana had gotten over it, she decided to honor her brother's last wish. She was standing on bridge in Paris with the League and the Team in their civilian clothes. It was drizzling outside, but she didn't mind. Diana didn't think it was a good idea for the team to come, but they were all persistent to honor the man who gave up his life in order to save one of their friends. He would always have the team's gratitude.

Wonder woman held the urn that contained Daniel's ashes as if it were the most precious thing in the world. It was all black except for the gold that trimmed the edges.

"Well Daniel, you said you always wanted to go to Paris. I really wish you could see this." Diana said, trying to hold back her tears.

Bruce squeezed her hand tighter and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. He deserves to have his last wish fulfilled." she said, removing the medium sized lid from the urn.

The princess took a deep breath and scattered Blackout's ashes on the water below. When the urn was empty, Diana looked at the water below and watched as the river carried his ashes away.

"Goodbye Daniel. I hope you have a safe trip."

Everyone was completely silent was they watched the river flow. One by one, the heroes began to walk away from the bridge until only Diana and Bruce remained.

"There's one thing I still can't figure out?"

"What's that?" he asked, looking at her.

"Hades gave me and Daniel visions about Rocket killing the team. So why didn't it happen? The princess asked.

"Well from what Robin told me, the Heart of hatred had a strong hold on her. When Kaldur told her he loved her, it gave her the strength to break free. If she hadn't broken free when she did, we'd be burying the team."

Diana nodded her head slowly and brushed a look of hair behind her ear.

"Does Rocket know yet?"

"No. No one on the team knows about the visions and we don't plan on telling them. We shouldn't traumatize them more then we have to."

"I agree." she said, grabbing his hand and walking down the bridge with him. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Bruce, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, wh-" The Dark Knight was cut off by Diana pressing her lips against his. He soon returned the kiss and wrapped his strong arms around his slender waist. After another minute of lip locking, the princess ended it.

"That…was for believing I wasn't the mole."

"There was never a doubt in my mind. So what do you want to do now?"

"I think I want to stay here a little longer. I mean this is the city of love. I want to explore it."

Bruce smirked at her before picking her up in his arms.

"Your wish is my command princess."

With that, The Dark Knight carried his princess off of the bridge. Little did they know, they were being watched by someone very familiar. As soon as the coast was clear, Daniel stepped out of his heading place and watched the couple from a distance. The man smiled at the sight and uncrossed his arms.

"Goodbye Diana. May the gods be with you always."

With that, Blackout's spirit slowly faded until he completely disappeared. Even though Blackout was one of the greatest villains they ever fought, he was also one of the bravest people the League has ever seen. All though Blackout was a monster in the world's eyes, he would always be a hero in the League's and nothing would ever change that.

**This is the end of my story! ;( Thx to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Until next time! =)**


End file.
